The Many Misadventures of Fry
by Raziel
Summary: The hilarious misadventures of a rogue...er..scout on a quest to unlock the mysteries behind his father's disapearance and a new dark god known as Kaiyan'wang.
1. Fry, the thief...er Scout

---------------  
  
The Many Misadventures of Fry  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It was a dark and stormy night as many a tale begins. My beloved husband snuck  
  
through the hallowed halls of Felwithe his prize at hand, easily bypassing the guards and  
  
security measures, at only the tender age of 14. Which is very young, especially for an  
  
elf. Who's lifespan is measured in centuries, not decades like the humans that are likely  
  
to read this biography.  
  
Well, I suppose I am jumping ahead of things aren't I? I guess I should let you in a on  
  
few details on the life of my husband and maybe if I feel like it a little about myself.  
  
My husband, if you haven't guessed already is Fry as he likes to be called, though his  
  
birth name is Frydious Angus-Bilbao Menlore..though you can see why he just likes to be  
  
called Fry..his parents must have had some really good evergreen leaves when they  
  
named him...but I am wandering again. Well, to start things off Fry was one bedazzled  
  
and trained in the arts of thievery or also known as the roguish arts. Everyone, who were not of his guild and specialty called him exactly that a rogue and thief, hm I can hear him now screaming to the heavens that he was not a rogue, he was Scout. A scout of the Goddess Tunare! Proud defender of Faydwer, and scourge of evil.....though he just tended to blow up stuff and get chassed by Orcs and Brownies...but if you think about it , it's almost the same isn't it? Well, I am jumping ahead again..  
  
Let's see what is a good way to start....o yeah silly me, more about Fry. You see Fry  
  
was the son of Augustas Menlore, a powerful Geomancer and Mariea Ali, Kelethin's best  
  
scout. Sadly though one day when Fry was only 6, his father disappeared...some say he  
  
was killed, some say he abandoned Mariea and Fry, but who really knows but him.  
  
Because of that Fry grew up in the company of rogues...scouts and like his mother  
  
sought to become a legend among the guild. He spent every waking moment learning  
  
everything he could, honing his skills and mastering them. And at the tender age of 14  
  
breaking al kinds of records, was given a test of passing.  
  
Now as the name sounds, this test was designed to ensure only the best students,  
  
would become full members of the Scout's guild and learn the guarded secrets of  
  
Scouting. Because of his natural prowess, young Fry was given the hardest Test ever  
  
given, he was to break into Felwithe Castle and remove one item of worth from the royal  
  
quarters. Simply put, he had to get past, the most heavily defended area in the known  
  
world and steal something from either the King's, the Queen's or the Princess's room. Not  
  
an easy task for any one, even for Fry. So to make it somewhat fairer, and to test  
  
another student who was breaking records. Fry was partnered with a girl 2 years his  
  
senior by the name of Reverdone Moocienaga Dal Kampo Ciba or Rev for short...I think  
  
Fry's and Rev's parents shared the same stash...but any way I am drifting..  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Smothered in the shadows, Fry peers out from the Guard Tower across the town square,  
  
looking for the best point of entry into Felwithe Castle. He sighed, he tiring of waiting on  
  
Rev, she was so slow when it came to scaling walls.  
  
He gazed up at the stars and began to drift away, he was kind of tired, i had been a really  
  
long week with all of the tests, but soon it will be all over. Soon he will be full member of  
  
the Scout's of Tunare. He will get his Cape and seal and he will be shown the guild's  
  
secret skills and most importantly, the secrets of tracking. Maybe finally armed with that  
  
knowledge, he could find Pop. Finally, he would know why he left so suddenly.... why he  
  
left Mo-  
  
A hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"Fry."  
  
"AAAAHH!!" He shouted nearly jumping out of his skin. "Don't do that Rev!"  
  
The young Wood Elf girl scooted up beside him and crouched upon thee tower edge,  
  
giving him a quick smile.  
  
"You are such a scardy-cat Fry." She giggled and brushed her flowing hair back bit, in  
  
doing so she released a bit of envy from Fry. As she reached up, she had inadvertently  
  
moved her cloak, revealing her Scout knife. He envied that so, he wanted a Scout Knife  
  
also and he would have had it, if it weren't for his reluctance in combat. Not to say that  
  
he was a poorly skilled fighter, even his Guild master had to admit that Fry was rapidly  
  
becoming better he was. It was just that Fry could never, no matter the circumstances  
  
or the imagined scenarios given to him by his teachers, could he strike what would be a  
  
fatal blow. It was because of that, he would never get a scout's knife, the Scout  
  
symbol of absolute deadliness.  
  
He quickly pushed that thought aside, and focused back on the mission.  
  
"Let's go" He pulled his cloak back over him and leapt of the high guard tower. Rev  
  
mimicked him and for a few countless seconds they fell down and down until they landed  
  
like cats upon the straw thatched roof of a peasant home. They both dashed forward,  
  
quickly getting up to a fast clip, dashing across the roof and then leaping to the next  
  
roof. Playing a silent game of leapfrog across the roofs of the inhabitants below.  
  
Quickly and like a ghost, they made it to Felwithe castle. Where, they rendezvoused once  
  
again, in the shadows just beyond the sight of the portcullis Guards.  
  
Rev scanned up, and began to thread a line through her grappling hook.  
  
"You still use that clunky thing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why not just run up like we where taught?"  
  
"I can't do it, I keep slipping."  
  
"How did you pass the climbing test?"  
  
"Patience, a friend and 30 platinum coins." she giggled  
  
"Hmph.. Any way, lets do this with a little style."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Straight through the front entrance."  
  
"How? There is nowhere to hide to get around them. To much light." She said referring  
  
to the 15 torches spread around the entrance.  
  
It was Fry's turn to giggle. "Watch and learn, little one" He said imitating the Guild  
  
trainer. Fry removed two throwing daggers from his utility pouch and a bottle of fluid. He  
  
quickly dipped the daggers in the fluid and then put the bottle away. Moving away a bit to get a better angle, he lined up and then hurled the daggers at the two guards, each one striking a guard just at the seam between their plate mail armor.  
  
The guards looked pained for a moment, then collapsed backwards and began to snore.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Fry took the bottle back out and let Rev smell what was in it. She coughed and smiled a  
  
bit. "Evergreen leaf elixir"  
  
"Yeah, when you need something great for parties and knocking out inept castle guards,  
  
I highly recommend it. Heh, they are going to wake up feeling like a million platinum. And  
  
they are going to need it too, when the King chews them out for letting us get past so  
  
easily."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
With out another word both of them dashed across the open field and through the  
  
portcullis and into the previously impregnable fortress Castle Felwithe. The next 15  
  
minutes were variations of the same event, repeated dozens upon dozens of times.  
  
Whether they used a throwing dagger to disable an armored guard, or a cloth soaked in  
  
the elixir to mug an inept servant, it was all the same.  
  
In that bit of time Fry and Rev had completely incapacitated the entire eastern section of Felwithe castle. Leaving them to plunder the riches within the inner sanctum. They wouldn't even have to worry about King Tearis or his new Queen Mysonia. They were out exploring the countryside alone, a sort of second honeymoon. That left only the beloved.to the general  
  
population. lovely and funny.to Rev.. snot nosed brat.to Fry. Princess Tyia, the Kings  
  
only heir, now that Fironia had disappeared. She and her personal Templar protectors would  
  
be the only ones left. This time of the night though, she should be in bed sleeping  
  
soundly.  
  
"Do you know the way to the King's room Rev?"  
  
"No. I thought you did? This is my first time here."  
  
"..Hmm.. I was here a couple of times before..but that was a long time ago.I haven't  
  
been back because of that stupid snot nosed brat.."  
  
"You shouldn't talk about her like that. She is the Princess."  
  
".hmph I don't care who she is..she stole my fireworks."  
  
-----------  
  
I guess, I should interrupt and explain this. You see as you already know, Fry's mother is  
  
one of the best scouts in the land and is frequently called on by the King. After she  
  
gave birth to Fry and was ready to go back to service, though she did so only for the highest of priority missions. During the time she was away, the King graciously allowed young Fry  
  
to stay in Felwithe castle under his and Lady Mysonia's personal supervision. That also meant he was around Tyia a lot.  
  
As he told me, one day when his mother was dispatched. She gave him some Gnomish Fireworks to play with...and according to him. Tyia took them and ran away. He lost her and was only able to find her by the sounds and sights of the fireworks going off.h obviously never forgave her for that.and neither did she when he whapped her on the head with Battle and Calm.a fairly large book for a 6 year old. Thus she cried bloody murder, and when his mother returned, Fry was barred from Felwithe until he apologized to the King and to Tyia.suffice it to say while the King got an apology, Fry had never returned to Felwithe castle until that night to rob it.  
  
----------------------  
  
Rev tried to remain composed, but burst with laughter at the serious face of Fry.  
  
'You are still mad at her over that? That was years ago!"  
  
"Yeah..but they were mine and really good ones too, FuzzleCutter 7000's .they don't  
  
make them any more." His eyes filled with tears.  
  
Rev simply laughed harder and walked away doing her best to compose herself. Fry wiped his  
  
tears away, sniffed and cried again at the loss of those really great fireworks.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I guess I should interrupt again. The reason FuzzleCutter 7000's aren't made any more,  
  
is due to the large amount of firewater and other explosive materiel inside of them. Not that they are unsafe to set off, unlike the rest of gnomish inventions they only blew up when they were supposed to. No, they don't make them any more because they simply burned too long and don't stay airborne sufficient enough before they flame out.simply put, unlike what most people today think.it wasn't logging or farming that cleared out the Commonlands of Antonica.  
  
---------------------  
  
A few moments later, Rev and Fry are running for a hiding place as a contingent of  
  
guards make a sweep of the inner sanctum. In the rush they find themselves in the Royal  
  
Bath (pronounced "BAwth" for the snooty). A large room filled with scents, oils, and platinum lined finery, enough finery to feed nations for years all in one room. In the center of the two story BAwthing room, a large pool that filled almost half the bottom floor. Both of them walked around mouths open and the splendor and majesty. Rev walked up to the second floor to admire the indoor waterfall that fed pool.  
  
"WOW!!!!" Fry exclaimed after coming out of his state of disbelief. We don't even need  
  
to go any farther. We can loot this place!"  
  
"Yeah right. You know how much of a stickler the guild master is. He said only from the  
  
Royal Quarters. This though rich.is not the Royal quarters." She called down.  
  
"Still.. do you think they would miss some of this stuff?" he called back holding up a  
  
crystal flask filled with scented oils. "Mom would love this. It's smells nice."  
  
"Put it down Fry..You Know we have to give what we take back."  
  
"Yeah, I know.It's no fair..why does she get to have all this stuff.Mom should get this  
  
not that brat."  
  
"It's just how it-" Rev was cut short as the doors began to creep open. Rev instantly  
  
stepped back into the shadows concealing her, while Fry hid underneath a table with  
  
some of oils and scents.  
  
"laalalalala." A girl hummed as she entered the room sealing the doors. She walked  
  
slowly and without a care in the world to the very table where Fry was hiding underneath.  
  
"Lalala..lalal.alalala."  
  
Fry covered his ears at Tyia's horrid off-key humming and prayed for a swift and merciful  
  
death, but he was not so lucky. He endured her humming, glaring as she got closer to the table, her bone white robe covering her. She stepped up to the table and started to clink and clatter with some of the flasks right above Fry.  
  
"Perfect", she said to herself or so she thought. Fry eyes grew bigger as she turned around and the white robe departed revealing two white round things in front of him. He stared  
  
unabashedly mouth agape.  
  
"STOP GAWKING!" Rev shouted the best she could in the silent signing of Scout's Cant.  
  
"I can't help it..Hehehehe. This is great!"  
  
"You lecherous.Hmm wait. She has a Platinum comb, that she put on top of her robe. We can  
  
take that."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. But how are we going to get out of here? She is in the way...not  
  
that I mind."  
  
".We will just have to wait until she is done and then leave.so until then STOP  
  
STARING AT THE ROYAL BEHIND!!!"  
  
"Hehe.Wait I got an idea. When she gets in the baths toss me the Evergreen elixir flask."  
  
"You can't be serious! You aren't going to drug the princess!?!"  
  
"Why not? It will just go to show even more how pitiful the security is and may even get  
  
us a better position when we get back."  
  
"Maybe.Okay, get ready she is getting in.."  
  
Fry pulled out his last throwing dagger.  
  
"NO DAGGERS!!!!!"  
  
"..foo.So much for avenging the fireworks.."  
  
"You are hopeless."  
  
While this silent conversation was happening, Tyia steps before the large bath and pours  
  
lavishly some fairy dust soap powder into pool. Making sparkly, fizzy bubbles. She giggles  
  
and puts the fairy dust container back on the table. What she doesn't realize and  
  
neither do Fry or Rev, is that the container fell over empting the powder across the  
  
surface. As the suds get nice and high, she vanishes into the mountain of magical  
  
soapy suds. At that moment Fry gets out from under the table and motions for Rev to toss the  
  
elixir to him. She does so.  
  
----------  
  
At this point in time. I feel I should interrupt yet again. You see Fry, while an expert  
  
Scout, is a just a bit.. okay... Extremely clumsy. Also I should mention, That while Fairy  
  
dust makes for excellent sudsy soap and Evergreen elixir is great for putting people  
  
asleep.together they make a very...very..powerful explosive.Which is what the  
  
second stage of Fuzzlecutter 7000's were made of, by the way.  
  
------------  
  
Fry opened his hands to catch the sailing flask and did so...but the flask decided to be  
  
slippery and hopped out of Fry's hands and smashed upon the table, shattering open it's contents spilling wildly. The elixir snaked its way around the table and mixed with the fairy  
  
dust soap powder. Fry stood disbelieving, Tyia who heard the noise stood up out of the  
  
midst of the soap suds and to see what was happening and was shock to see, not only  
  
a boy in the Royal bath...but FRY!!! Only Rev was semi un-fazed.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Fry leapt the best he could away from the table and collided with Tyia and they both  
  
went under the suds and water. At that moment. The entire left wall of the Royal Bath  
  
disintegrated with a very loud boom, that echoed throughout not only the castle but  
  
also all of Felwithe.  
  
As her ears stopped ringing Rev looked up at the destruction caused by the elixir and  
  
dust and at the moment as luck would have it a piece of debris clunked her on the head.  
  
"OW!" She grumbled and picked up the debris to scowl fiercely at it to find that it was not debris at all. It was Tyia's Platinum comb, unscathed too. Unlike the rest of the room, which brought her attention quickly to Fry.  
  
"FRY!! You okay!"  
  
Fry found himself very wet and on the receiving end of a very sharp slap by a soapy  
  
naked Princess.  
  
"GET OUT YOUR PEEPING TOM!! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK INTO MY ROYAL BATH!! HOW  
  
DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!!!" At that moment she realized what something  
  
disastrous had happened to the left wall.  
  
"Wha?" she brilliantly commented  
  
She got of the bath soap and suds dripping everywhere, and stood in shock at the hole.  
  
"Fry!! Time to go!!" Rev called sprinting down what was left of the stairs. Fry pulled  
  
himself out of the bath and dashed after Rev, at that exact moment the sounds of  
  
heavy clanking armor filled the hallway and entered the large hole. As Fry and Rev  
  
dashed out in another direction and made their (by comparison) uneventful escape, the  
  
heard the screams of an embarrassed Tyia, as she screeched as the guards saw her  
  
naked and dived back into the bath for cover.  
  
-----------------  
  
The Guild master had his head buried into his hands, while he paced back in forth in front of  
  
Fry and Rev. He had been doing so for the last 3 hours. It was know the day after, and  
  
he still didn't know what to make of this. Finally he said something.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO DOING!!!! GET IN GET OUT! THAT'S ALL! STEAL  
  
ONE LITTLE ITEM. I DID NOT DISPATCH YOU TO REDECORATE FELWITHE CASTLE!!!!!" He  
  
boomed.  
  
Fry timidly spoke up. "Um sir.aside from the last little part.We accomplished what we  
  
where sent to do. No one saw us and we acquired the item we where sent for. Sir"  
  
The Guild master paced some more. " Yes that is true..I just..GAH!!! Why where you in  
  
the Royal bath in the first place Fry!?!"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Never mind, save it. I don't want to know. Tell it to the King."  
  
Fry went white as a sheet. "The.The K.KI.King?"  
  
"Yes. The King, he wants to talk to you after blowing a hole in his castle."  
  
Fry turned even whiter if that was possible. "The.the.the...the...king?"  
  
"Sir. I beg you, please don't allow this. It was my fault, I caused the explosion" rev  
  
interceded  
  
"The.King.King King." Fry continued to mumble  
  
"It doesn't matter who did it. He wants to see you two. Tunare only knows what he has  
  
in store. Go..now."  
  
"Yes sir" Rev replied, scared for her life, dragging Fry with her, who was still as a statue  
  
continually mumbling. "The. The..the the the..King..king.."  
  
-----------  
  
Several hours later, they where in the Royal Throne Room. Rev solemn and Fry still  
  
mumbling like an idiot. But he finally stopped and Rev relaxed slightly. When the royal  
  
family entered, th queen smiled looking beautiful and serene as always. And King Tearis  
  
though calm and disciplined as he was known to be, almost seemed to be somewhat  
  
jovial.. only Tyia was glowering. But that was understandable being that she was just  
  
embarrassed in front of half the castle just a day ago.  
  
"So you two are the impressive Scouts of Kelethin, Master Rikas has been talking about.  
  
He never told me you two where such skilled decorators as well as Scouts.""  
  
Rev chuckled slightly. Fry was still pale.  
  
"Oh come now. I am not angry. I had been planning on having the inner sanctum redone  
  
any way. And beside if my guards had done a better job, you would not have put a hole  
  
there in the first place. So be at ease young ones."  
  
Rev did so, Fry sighed relieved that he was not going to be hanged. or something  
  
terrible.  
  
"But we do have a few small matters ahead of us."  
  
"Yes M'lord?" Fry said, that being the longest coherent sentence he had said in several  
  
hours.  
  
"First, the item you took. Please return it."  
  
"Of course" Fry opening his belt pouch, and withdrew Tyia's comb and slowly with it as  
  
far in front of him he could put it, with out being openly insulting, walked up to Tyia and  
  
let her take it.snatch it really. She glowered at fiercely and fry quickly returned to his  
  
place by Rev and awaiting for the Kings next matter at hand.  
  
"Secondly, though I am not angry about the redecoration. I cannot allow you walk away  
  
without reprimand. So, before either of you can obtain your guild cloaks and the rank of  
  
Scout. You must perform a service for me. I will discuss that matter further with you  
  
when the time comes."  
  
"Lastly." He stared directly at Fry. "Fry. You know that the banning I placed on you is  
  
still in effect and it is only by a temporary abstention that you are here right yesterday or  
  
now. Therefore, if you are going to obtain your cloak and rank, you are going to have to  
  
repay your debt, and in order to do so, you must stay here with my soldiers, If you wish to  
  
continue on your Mother's path. I ask that you apologize for your actions those years  
  
ago and your recent ...episode with my daughter."  
  
Fry gritted his teeth...He really hated giving her a victory.  
  
"I will not order you to do so, an apology must come from the heart, but you can not  
  
stay here if you do not. So please make your choice Fry."  
  
Fry sighed and walked up to Tyia, and kneeled.  
  
"M'lady Tyia it is with all my heart, that I ask your forgiveness for hitting you on the  
  
head with a book.and then.entering your bath."  
  
Tyia frowned some more and then spoke "I forgive you."  
  
"Excellent! Welcome to my Rank young Frydious and young Reverdone. Go tell your families of  
  
what has happened, then report to the barracks for cot assignment and await my call."  
  
"Yes M'lord" Rev spoke snapping a crisp saluate  
  
"Yes M'Lord" Fry saluted him and turned to head back to Kelethin. At  
  
the last moment Fry stopped and returned to the Throne.  
  
"What is wrong young Fry?"  
  
"I wish to further make amends to the Princess for my transgressions M'lord."  
  
"There is no need."  
  
"Yes, but in my heart I feel I cannot let this go as is. May I sir?"  
  
"You may."  
  
Fry stood up proudly smiling and walked up to Tyia and bent over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You may want to have a cleric take a look at that mole on your behind."  
  
Tyia turned red "WHY YOU!!!" Fry dashed away with Tyia in hot pursuit. "COME BACK  
  
HERE !!!"  
  
The King just roared with laughter. 


	2. Ch.2 Pop, a blushing elf, and the Demi-G...

This is an amazing event a new chapter so close to the previous! Aren't I amazing!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
-------------------  
  
----------------------  
Chapter 2 Pop , a blushing elf and the Demi-God  
---------------------  
  
  
It had already been several weeks since, Fry and Rev had been assign quarters in Felwithe and for those long weeks they waited for their assignment. So that they cold finally become full fledged Scouts of Faydwer. But unfortunately the King had no use for them in all that time..Which really sucked for Fry because though technically he had no rank in King Tearis army, he was still under royal control.more specifically and painfully Tyia's.  
  
Fry collased in heap onto the hard bed and tried to sleep, he had been Tyia's gopher for the last weekshe didn't mind this sort of work, he had done it all the time for mom and the guildmaster. It was the fact that Tyia was the one that was ordering him around that made it nearly impossible to bear.  
  
"Fry go for this..Fry go for that..Get my slippers, get my breakfast..clean my room. Fry Fry. Fry .. Fry. He was so sick of hearing his name now.. Fry Fry Fry Fry Fry Fry-"  
  
"FRY!!"  
  
"Huh! What!"  
  
"Sheesh Fry I've been calling you for the last coupla minutes. Get into your uniform, we have some work to do."  
  
Fry rolled his eyes and then pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Go away Rev.Tell Tyia I'm sleeping."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her, but what am I going to tell the King?"  
  
"Why tell him anything?"  
  
"Because he sent for us silly!"  
  
Fry leapt out of bed, instantly looking refreshed. "LET'S GO!!!!" And made to charge off to the Throne room.  
  
"Wait a sec."  
  
"Wha? "  
  
"Go take a bath first. You stink" She said holding her nose and sticking her tongue at him.  
  
"Sigh" Looking somewhat dejected he about faced and headed to the Soldiers bathing roomnot nearly as large or as even a tenth as nice as the one they robbed weeks ago. 15 minutes later, Fry exited the barracks looking refreshed and in a new uniform and found Rev just outside leaning against the wall juggling her Scout's knife on one finger.  
  
"Much better! I can no longer smell you a mile wayonly half a mile."  
  
"Haha.I don't see how you can be so cheerful after all that labor Tyia put us through."  
  
"What labor?"  
  
"What do you mean What labor? The cleaning and the sweeping, and the patato choppingI hate potatoes.."  
  
  
"I dunno what you mean, I have been relaxing these last few weeks. Its so nice after all that training."  
  
Fry looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You mean, I've been working for Tyia all this time and you don't even get one lousy job?"  
  
"Well, there was that time she had me come with her on that trip to Steamfront."  
  
"!!! It's just not fair"  
  
"Well, I told you to stop staring."  
  
"I couldn't help ti, it was so big"  
  
Rev smiled, then desperately tried to stop herself from laughing. "HahaJust don't tell her thatYou'll never get off kitchen duty. HAHHAA"  
--------------  
  
In a few short minutes, the two where once again in the presnce of King Tearis. Only this time it was just them. The queen, the members of the court, the princess, and the Kings jovial expression, all gonethis could only mean one thing.  
  
"I have some matters of upmost importance for the both of you. I normally would not give such dire matters to ones so un experienced, but your reports and actions have been more then excellent."  
  
This both uplifted and in away devastated their spirits. Lifted because of the high praise, but destroyed it because they knew that what ever the mission wasit had low survivability.  
  
"Frydious, please stay here for a moment while I brief Reverdone of her assignment."  
  
This troubled himsomething was dreadfully wrongthe King never used his full name.  
  
Rev stood up and followed the king as they disappeared behind the Throne room,as he waited for the King to return. His mind raced to think what could possibly be so wrongdragons? Some one preparing for war?..Tyia's bottom getting even bigger? He snickered at this last thought. At that moment, the King and rev returned back the Throne room. Rev had dawned a face of seriousness, she was know only thinking of her mission.something was definitely wrong..she was never so serious.  
  
"Frydious come with me"  
  
He complied and followed the King behind the Throne room. It was his first tie back there, the War room. The King paced a bit around the long table in the center of the room and then stopped to gaze at the large mural, a map of all of Norrath.  
  
"Frydious. What I am about to tell you is not to go beyond this room. You will speak to no one of your task,except to myself and to my advisors and no one else. If some tells you that they are carrying orders by me to divulge this, do not believe them. Is that understood Frydious?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good." The King moved to a section of the map that represented Faydwer and upon finer movement placed his hand above the area nearby Kelethin. "Over the last few weeks, I have been getting reports from other Scouts and informants of increased activity from the Crushbone Orcs. It appears that they are preparing an assault upon our lands."  
  
Fry looked surprisedthis was not new why was he so secretive and tight about tha. The Orcs could never beat us. Though he did not mean to show his dismay, he did and the King realized it too.  
  
" I know what you are thinking Frydious. The Orcs are always preparing for an assault upon Kelethin, but this is different. This time they are not aloneand are far stronger then ever beforeUnless we find out who is aiding them, why and howI fear..that it may be inevitable that they will trample Kelethin.and possibly even Felwithe."  
  
"NO way! Those orcs are nohing compared to us. Don't be stupi-oopssorry sir"  
  
The King smiled for the first time, but it faded. "it is alright, I admire those that speak there minds, and I share your optimizism. That is why we are striking first and why I am dispatching you to find out more about who ever is aiding the Orcs. This is your duty to me before you will obtain your rank Frydious. Well that is all. Go."  
  
"By your leave, sir."  
  
  
Fry bowed and dashed out of the room heading for the stables.  
  
"And good luck to you, young Fry."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Of course on his first real mission, it would be cold and raining. The cloak he wore was not much protection against the elements. But still the excitement of his first real mission warmed him, the danger, the thrill of stalking that truly did not know he was coming it was so great!!! He was so happy he nearly jumped up and down for joy, but luckily he remembered the part about the danger and got back into his crouch.  
  
So far nothing unusual was happening in the Crushbone territory. The buldings where still decaying, the rain was raining..the orcs where orcishnothing truly of noteso he decided to move from the entrance cave.  
  
The orcs where slow and dimwitted as usual, he easily made it past them and promptly got lost. Serves him right for trying to follow orcish street signs. As he meandered around he found various things he should return too, seeing about how to free the slaves, finding out what that awful smell was coming from the orcish mess hall. But those where side issues, he needed to get to Crushbone Citadel.  
  
Luckily, evergreen elixir is also a good tongue loosener as well as a great party favor, and tool for knocking out castle guards. So after mugging a Orc legionnaire and interrogating it, for a long timeit seemed to have pent up feelings and just wanted some one to talk to.. He finally knew where to find Crushbone Citadel, and was perched in a tree with a clear view into Emperor Crush's private quarters. As he waited for several hours in the unceasing rain, he began to wonder if anything was going to happen, and if he was going to have to report a negative mission to the King. He nearly cried about this, but then luck turned out to be on his side.  
  
Inside the room a door opened and in lumbered the large leader of the orcs, Emperor Crush, followed by a male dark elf and then the prettiest girl he had evr seenShe was so beautiful.long silver hair danced freely, she was so perfect, especially the way the leather she was wearing was so tight and form fitting over her BLUE skin! This snapped him out of his reverie. She was a Teir'dal, why was he longing a dark elf.that was so pretty.  
  
He began to daydream a bit, but then snapped out of this again as Crush began to speak to the male.  
  
"So when cAn We Expecting da new weapons deeeeVinN?"  
  
The Male seemed obviously agitated by Crush's horrible speech, but he subdued it or at least tried too. Crush was the king of Orcs no one could expect him to be able to recite great works.  
  
"When ever you make your first tribute to Kaiyan'wang M'lord Crush"  
  
"U take all dAt 'wangy need. Me legIOns need wEApoNs to CRUSH da smELly elfs"  
  
"You are most gracious Sire. Kaiyan'wang will only desire a payment of 200 platinum each month."  
  
"Dat aLl?"  
  
"Kaiyan'wang only needs a small token of your loyalty."  
  
"Dis Es gUUD!"  
  
The dark elf was obviously grating his teeth and desperately trying to come up with ways to stop this conversation before he ended up giving Crush a severe beating and a lesson in grammar and pronunciation.  
  
"I am glad that you are pleased Emperor Crush, if you will excuse me. I will go take the platinum now and send it on the way to Kaiyan'wang's temple. Your new weapons ands the priest who will teach your oracles higher spell casting *cough* hopefully some grammar for your uneducated backwater kind *cough* . Pardon me, sir I have a bit of a cold. As I was saying, they will be arriving with in the next 3 weeks."  
  
"Dis Es gud!!! Me Lik cHU dark Elfies!"  
  
The elf smiled weakly, his resolve fading with each of Crush's breaths. "Excuse me." And he quickly exited, leaving his assistant the female dark elf. To finish up the business.  
  
When Dvinn closed the door, she slowly began to open her shirt, peaking both Crush's and Fry's attention. She opened it it some more and withdrew a small shiney amuletdestroying both their thoughts or at least Fry's thoughts.  
------------------------  
  
I guess this is my interruption for the chapter. I guess I should explain this part right quick, you see though it is not widely known, Orcs and Gnomes are actually related. They both have a love of shiny things, that click and whir. Gnomes because they are masters of tinkering with machines and the likebecause they are reallyreally stupid and are easily fascinated by things like that. So when the girl pulled out the amulet, you can see why Fry was the only one disappointed.  
--------------------------  
  
  
"OooH! Shiny Ting!!!"  
  
"Yes , it is shiny. And it is for you Emperor." The large orc danced and giggled like a little child.  
  
"FOor ME!?! YA!!!"  
  
  
The dark elf girl began to feel her patience beginning to wear.  
  
"When ever you wish to summon one of us or pray to Kaiyan'wang simply- " She began to slow down her speech, like she would a slow child.  
  
"Rub hold..it .to Okay?"  
  
"Otay! Rub da grownd and hold da the EmErald!" Crush repeated happily.  
  
The girl sighed , her head in her hands and just agreed, she could feel her mind being dulled by this orc.  
  
"I'm going to go now. Until another day Emperor Crush." She bowed and quickly departed off out of Fry's view. Emperor Crush admired the amulet for a bit and then placed it on his windowsill and went out of Fry's view and soon Fry heard the door close.  
  
Hmm..this is my chance. Teir'dal are giving the orcs weapons and training. They are probably rejects from even those of Neriak to make up some God or something. O well. My mission is done, I should take that amulet, it may hold some more clues.  
  
He edged down the branch; just to the end that was sitting right against the windowsill. He was too short to actually see anything once he came down from his hiding spot, but he just felt around in the general area where the amulet was. He kept searching getting frustrated and then his fingers brushed up against something. It wasn't metal..metal is hard this was smooth and softhe leaned a little bit closer and tried to get a better fell, it was about hand sizedsoft yet firm.now there where two of them  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!!!!" Screamed a female voice startling him causing him to withdraw his hand and leap back accidentally knocking the amulet off the sill without meaning too, but that wasn't his primary concern. It was the female dark elf looking purple her faced flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. She fumed at him and then leapt out onto the branch.  
  
"No wait don't get out here!" Fry cried  
  
"Save it for the thrashing I am going to give - AAH!!!"  
  
"AAH!!!" The both screamed as the branch gave away with the extra weight and the y plummeted to the ground, she crashed into thee mud hard losing her breath and then lost it again when Fry landed on top of her. And so they both stayed, the air knocked out of both of them for those few short moments. Fry slowly came out of his daze, to find himself staring into the elf's eyes. At first the seemed, weak and without fury as before, but that changed quickly when she realized he was on top of her.  
  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!" She shouted and without waiting for him to move, threw him off.  
  
A sharp pain jabbed him in his back, and as he investigated he fond that she had accidentally thrown him on top of the amulet. Trying to move fast as possible, he pocketed the amulet and tried to regain his bearings, but to know luck the girl was also on her feet. She was needless to say, mad. So mad, fry could have sworn that the rain that fell on her was actually boiling.  
  
"I have endured ridicule, the touch of sweaty trolls, the rank breath of ogres and orcs, but never in my life, have ever been so humiliated in my life!!!! I am going to make you suffer!!!!!" With that she withdrew two daggers, with such precision and deftness, that it signified one thing, she was a skilled scout like Fry. Though he did not realize it just at that moment, his heart opened even more for this girl. A beautiful girl who was also a skilled scoutshe was perfectaside from the fact at that moment she wanted to kill him. At this moment, though he knew she was a deadly enemy, she was also a girland some one he had wronged..at that moment his sense of honor rose.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
That startled her, her she was just inches away from attacking and killing him and he was apologizing for grabbing herand not only that he was sincereIt was so new to her, it stunned her, no one had ever really treated her with respect. So she didn't know what to do, and neither did Fry. Fry never wished to kill any one, or hurt a female..aside from Tyia maybeand he did not want to fight this girl even if she was a Dark Elf. And she was unsure if she should attack him, some one so innocent to apologize to their greatest enemy.   
  
So they just stood there for those few moments, unmoving until..  
  
"WhAT R going there!?" cried Emporer Crush  
"What's happening out there Sevet?" called Dvinn doing his best to ignore Crush  
  
Though she was still unsure what to make of Fry, reflexes took advantage.  
  
"INTRUDER!!!"  
  
Fry instantly dashed away and ran as fast as he could towards the exit cave, leaping from shadow to shadow as hundreds of orcs descended upon Sevet's position. She knew that he would escape, she was the only one that could have stopped him and she let him go. Why?  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Felwithe was abuzz with celebration; the gilding of Scouts was a new affair. It was usually done quietly in Kelethin, but King Tearis wanted special attention to the newest members of the Ranks of Scouts.  
  
In the main hall of Felwithe, bards blared triumphant music that nearly deafened the gathered crowd, but soon the bards where out done by the cheering crowdmore specifically Fry and Rev's Mothers as the 2 new scouts entered the hall. They stood at the entrance and awaited to be announced, which was a first for both of them.  
  
The page shouted  
  
"Introducing to M'Lord. Scout of Faydwer Rank of Chroito First Class. Reverdone Moocienaga Dal Kampo Ciba !"  
  
She stepped forward and approached the Throne, her green cloak with gold trim, with the Scout insignia displayed proudly on the shoulders beautifully matched her long flowing hair and complexion.  
  
"Introducing to M'Lord Scout of Faydwer Rank of Chroito First Class. Frydious Angus-Bilbao Menlore!"  
  
"YEAH FRY!!! THAT"S MY BOY!!!!!!! DON'T SHUSH ME!! "  
  
Fry flushed slightly but continued up to the Throne and knelt beside Rev and awaited the King to approach them from the Throne. The queen was beaming proudly at the newest additions and even Tyia was smiling..mainly because of all the things she was thinking of torturing Fry with know that he was enlisted in the ranks.  
  
The King stood over them smiling a smile 10 miles wide. He placed his hands on their shoulders.   
  
"Rise Scouts, for this is the last time you will ever kneel before me."  
  
They did so, to the cheers of the crowd, again the mothers drowned out the rest of the crowd.  
"Fry, Rev, though you are young you have proven that you are skilled beyond your years, and it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to our ranks. From now until, you return to the great mother, you are Scouts of -"  
  
The sound of someone clapping interrupted the king. The King looked up to the source of the interruption high up at the top of the room  
  
"Augustas!"  
  
Fry instantly turned around to look where the King was. "POP!" It couldn't be, after all this time. It was Fry's father hovering the air.  
  
"So, you decided finally became a Scout. I am proud, but unfortunately, you have chosen the wrong side of Kaiyan'wang's temper!" He floated down to the floor and stared past Fry and at King Tearis.  
  
"Pop?"  
  
"Augustas, so you return after all this time! Where have you been, where did you go when Faydwer needed you the most!"  
  
"Having a revelation about Norrath, but I am not here to talk about that Tearis. I am here to deliver a message."  
  
"And what is that, you deserter!"  
  
Augustas raised his hand and fire and lightning encircled it. "Do not cross Kaiyan'wang again!" Without another word a bolt leapt out of his hands and toward the throne, not to the King, or Fry or Rev, or even the Queenbut Tyia. Tyia was too scared to move as the bolt grew closer and closer and then there was a flash and explosion and a cry of her name. When she opened her eyes, Fry was in front of her, he had taken the spell meant for her. He staggered slightly, his prized new cloak was incinerated and he had many burns, and his strength gave way and Fry collapsed.  
  
"Father.why?"  
  
He blacked out..  
  
-------------------  
Well I guess I should interrupt one last time, not for a bit of information, but because my feather pen is running out of ink. So I will just have to continue this once I go buy some more. I just hope the merchant doesn't over charge me again. well that is side tracking. Until later dear precious readers.even if you are human.  
  
--------------  
End of Chapter 2  
------------------


	3. Ch.3 Conehead and The War of Heroes

--------------------------  
Ch.3 Cone-head and the War of Heroes  
--------------------------  
  
  
Fry's luck always had a way of turning bad, here he was stuck in the middle of Everfrost  
in the freezing cold and snow. Trudging up and down this stupid mountain for that  
cone-headed Al'kabor..how did he get into messes like this? He comes for one little  
itty-bitty clue about Pop and Kaiyan'wang and now he is stuck playing housemaid for  
that stupid cone-head!  
  
"Quit Lolly gagging!! Come here and start cleaning and put those beakers away boy!!!" A  
loud gruff voice called from inside the nice warm cave.  
  
..I'll show you where you can stick those beakers.how did this happen?..  
  
-------------------------  
Several days have passed since the attack at the Scouts Gilding. Fry's father Augustas  
disappeared during the panic and hysteria after the magical bolt intended for Princess  
Tyia struck down Fry. Luckily though he suffered multiple injuries, mostly burns and a  
broken arm, Fry survived the intense attack, but needless to say the effects of being  
blasted by your own father went on further then a few scratches. No one was  
unchanged by the radical events that happened, old memories were reawakened, minds  
were set to wonder about this mysterious Kaiyan'wang, and old impressions were  
shattered forever.  
  
Fry lay in deep sleep in the soft bed inside Felwithe, the clerics had been paying extra  
attention to this young scout, mainly out of pride for this young achiever, and also from  
orders. Though the King's orders would supersede, being that that the orders where on  
paper the same, it wouldn't really matter. But it was the heartfelt plea of Tyia of all  
people, the encouraged the clerics to put in the extra time and mana into healing this  
young boy.  
  
Though she did not want to upset his wounds, she held onto him as he slept and wept  
silently for him. He could have died, that spell meant for her, could have killed him. She  
had been so mean to him ever since she first met him and still he jumped in front of the  
spell meant for her. Why? Why did he care so much for her after all that?  
  
"Oh..Fryplease wake up." She sniffed again and held him a little tighter.  
  
"" He moaned meekly  
  
"FRY!!!"  
  
"..I'm up momI'm comingfor breakfast."  
  
She giggled happily as tears of joy began to flow, he was finally awake., groggy and a  
little delirious but awake  
  
"Fry!"   
  
This time his eyes open up slightly and turned to the sound of her voice. "..Tyia?"  
  
"Fryyou stupid lunkhead! Who told you to go jumping at fire balls?" she said smiling no  
venom in her voice.  
  
He smiled "If that's the case. you can have the next one..ouch.where am I?"  
  
"The cleric hall in Felwithe."  
  
"Whereis Revand Pop?"  
  
"We don't know where your Father went, in the confusion after you went down, he  
vanished. Rev went charging after him, heh.. she just became a Chroito and already she  
is ordering around the enlisted men. She ordered some supplies and a half dozen men  
and left in hot pursuit, she hasn't reported back yet, but it has only been 3 days."  
-------------------------------------  
Guess who? Yep, it is me again. I am here to give you a bit of information once  
againyou know with all these interruptions, I et you are just dying to figure who I am.  
Hehewell you will just have to wait many more chapters before you figure out who  
Fry's wife is. Hehehe. But any way, back to the info.  
  
You see, though Chroito's are technically officers in the Felwithe army, they don't really  
have any power of command. A Chroito first class, ishmm..whats the Qeynos  
comparisono yeah! A Third Lieutenant, it's essentially as low as you can go in ranks  
and still be an officer, but like I already said, a third lieutenant can not command unless  
her seniors fall in battle, but that is a rare scenario, the rank just ensures that they are  
in the line of command.  
  
Well, to make a long drab boring twisted, really mixed up military thing short, Rev legally,  
could not and should not have taken out those warriorswhich just goes to show how  
dumb and gullible warriors are.  
-------------------------  
  
Fry began to sit up and prepare to go after Rev, but a flash of pain and Tyia's protests  
kept him down.  
  
"Fry, it is too soon, you are still recovering; you took a bad blow."  
  
"I have to go after Rev and find PopI need to know why he is doing this!"  
  
"I know, but you are still too weak right now, please Fry. Stay in bed get some more  
restI don't know what I would doif you got hurt again.."  
  
Fry stared wide-eyed at Tyia, then smiled. "You like me, You got a crush on me" he  
teased in a sing-song voice  
  
Tyia flushed beet red "I do not!, I just..umm..Father will need you later on that's all."  
And before she could get anymore embarrassed or red in the face she zipped out of the  
room.  
  
Fry smiled some more, but the smile faded as his mind wandered back to the events at  
hand. Bracing himself he got out of bed, and looked for some clothes, he had made up  
his mind, he was going after Pop, but fate or at least clerics who knows, determined  
that an uppity brave man.boy of action like himself might do something like that, and  
thus could not find any clothing. He grumbled a bit, and then thought about his  
predicamentif he was a cleric, where would he hide the clothing? The Cleric  
Guildmaster's roomor the washroom, if they still weren't clean.  
  
So without another thought, he dashed off ..and promptly created quite a ruckus as  
one would expect a naked elf running through the halls of a prestigious castle.oh well.  
All in all it was an ego wise, a painless run, aside from a few gasps and a couple of wolf  
whistles which made him flush.  
  
A few minutes later, Fry was back in his uniform, his left arm in a impromptu sling and he  
was now donning a new Scout's cloak, that had been set aside for him, when he was  
supposed to get out of bed. At that moment, one of castle clerics, found him and  
presided to chastise him for getting up so soon, but because of orders from King Tearis,  
she couldn't force him back to bed for rest, quite the contrary, he was to report to the  
King immediately.  
-------------------------  
  
Fry found the King in the War room, sitting at the large table, studying the amulet Fry  
had recovered on his mission.or so he thought. When he moved closer to the King he  
noticed that the Amulet the King was holding was of a different design, not vastly  
different, but just enough and still bore that strange symbol, believed to be the mark of  
Kaiyan'wang.  
  
"You sent for me M'Lord?"  
  
"Ahh, Fry good to see you up so soon." The King said in a cheery voice, but he soon  
went back to looking at the amulet with a face of grimness.  
  
"Sir? "  
  
"."  
  
Fry stood still being patient.  
  
"Please sit Fry, and tell me what do you know about the War of Heros?"  
  
"It was a war that took place about 8 years ago, between light and Darkness. The might  
of the United Kingdoms of Faydwer and the Coalition of Neriak, that culminated in the  
final showdown that has perverted the laws of nature, Bloody Kithicor."  
  
"Yes, a good telling of what was taught in school and what I allowed to be told to the  
public."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Did your mother ever tell you about her role in the War of Heros, or more specifically  
the events of Bloody Kithicor and the subsequent battles?"  
  
"No , aside from that she served with the Unity during it, but then who didn't in some  
form?"  
  
"Yes, that's true, but what you don't know is that, she helped reduce the damage  
caused by Lans T'val and curbed the perverting influence, so did your father. They  
where both instrumental in Bloody Kithicor and the Battle of Lavastorm."  
  
Fry was stunned, his mother? His father? Both standing side by side with the King during  
Bloody Kithicor..he knew that his mother was one of the best Scouts of Faydwer, but he  
had no idea that she was that good!.but wait, what was that about a Battle of  
Lavastorm? He had never heard of such battle.  
  
"Battle of Lavastorm?"  
  
"Yes, that was the true ending to the War of Heros, though it was not a very good one  
and was why I never allowed it to be public knowledge, but before I tell you more about  
that. What do you know about your father Fry?"  
  
"Almost nothing Sir."  
  
"Do you know what guild he served?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Hmm. I guess she did not want you know, not that I blame her, nearly all of the druids  
of Kelethin hated your father, and the marriage between your mother and him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your father was a Geomancer, the other counter part to druids."  
  
"?"  
  
"You see all things come in pairs, light and dark, fire and water. And the same goes for  
the various guilds. Scouts and Monks, Paladins and Shadow Knights, Clerics and  
Necromancers, Druids and Geomancers."  
  
Fry kept his thoughts about the other guilds that have no opposite like enchanters and  
mages to himself..why mess with such a great explanation?  
  
"Druids get their power from serving nature and in turn are granted their abilities by  
nature, Geomancers on the other hand see nature as nothing more then a tool and bend  
nature herself to their will. Needless to say, this upsets Druids, but they keep this  
discontent to themselves because though they hate to admit it, Geomancers are far  
more powerful and deadly then a thousand druids. And rightly so, in all of history since  
their inception there has only been 35 Geomancers and your father Augustas, was the  
last and the most powerful of them all."  
  
Fry was shocked; all of this was news to himso much that he never knew about his  
own family.  
  
"What was Father like before he disappeared?"  
  
"He was kind, innocent man, he had great since of humor, and an extremely  
overdeveloped love for the dramatic, honestly I'm surprised he didn't show it off when  
he attacked."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For some reason, he just loved posing and calling out his spell incantations. I guess he  
thought it made Geomancery seem really cool or something. To try to when over  
disciples, I suppose..I don't really know for sure..he just loved doing it." He smiled as a  
though passed though his head   
  
"That spell he used, that you intercepted, was a toned down version of his favorite  
spell, back when he rode with me." The king cleared his throat and stepped away from  
the table.  
  
"FINAL!!!" He raised his hands above his head.  
  
"FLASH!!!" He twirled around like a top  
  
  
"AAAATTACCK!!!!" He stopped his twirling his arms outstretched towards Fry, his hands  
pressed against each other in fists.  
  
Fry couldn't help but laugh at this, not that he meant tobut honestly how could you  
not laugh at 270 year old High Elf King twirling around like a top?  
  
"Yes, I guess it is pretty funny when I do it, but still, your father loved posing and it  
never served him wrong. Your mother loved it even more when he did it, she got a big  
kick out of it, the only ones who hated it, where of course the Druids of Kelethin. Which  
ended up in a very short duel over your mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think I should be telling your mothers love affairs.o well! I love a good gossip"  
He smiled "You see back when Augustas proposed to your mother, the Druidic  
Guildmaster was also in love with her, and wanted to marry her as well. So he  
challenged Augustas to a duel and the prize being your mother."  
  
"She actually allowed this?"  
  
"Well, she was a bit of an attention hog back in the old days. I remember the duel well,  
Augustas and Skayer in the Kelethin training grounds, your mother upon the hill staring  
wide eyed at the display being put on over her. Skayer summoned his animal companions  
and they surged toward your father. He stood adamant until the wolves and rabbits and  
bats where within an inch of his face."  
  
The King quickly whipped his hand in front of him "DISPERSAL! He cried! And the animal  
where scattered across the Greater Faydark and then it was over for Skayer."   
  
The King stood up again twirling like a ditzy top once again "QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!! The  
ground shook and cracked and Skayer was knocked down unconscious and the great  
Druid rings that had resided by Kelethin in perfect harmony for centuries broke and  
crumbled and the great duel between Druidic and Geomancery was over and your mother  
ran over and hugged Augustas giggling happily like a little school girl"  
  
The King looked sad after finishing this part of the tale. "She used to laugh a lot back  
then.I haven't heard her laugh since the War of Heros.."   
  
"What happened? Why did Pop leave?"  
  
"I don't know why he left, but I suspect it has to do with this Amulet and whoever this  
Kaiyan'wang isbut you see this symbol on the amulet you brought me?" He held up the  
new one. "It is exactly the same as the one, that I recovered after the Battle of  
Lavastorm" The King stared at the amulets and his mind drifted back to that fateful  
day  
  
---------------------  
"CHARGE!" The King cried upon his white warhorse, the last of his army surged against  
the last of Lans T'val's coalition, the two ragged armies battled amongst the lava flows.  
This was the true end to the War of Heros, the battle between the famed heroes of  
Faydwer and Neriak. Tearis; Son of Nature and Lans T'val; daughter of Hate. Augustas,  
the Geomancer and his nemesis Suradar, the Necromancer, Myria ,the Scout and  
Turnica, the Rogue. Each one legends in their own countries..hence the name The War  
of Heroes  
  
Unlike what had been told to the public Lans had not disappeared at Bloody Kithicor, she  
was not spirited away by Innorouk. It was a powerful blinding spell utilized by her  
clericsand the perversion that still haunts Kithicor forest was a direct result of the  
clashing of too powerful forms of magic. Necromancy and Geomancy, so in away though  
the King will never say it nor will he allow any one to blame him, it was partly Augustas's  
fault for the undead walking that haunt Kithicor at knightbut the battle could not have  
been won without Augustas's awesome power.  
  
Many fell against blades, some fell into the lava flows others ran away in fear for their  
livesbut amidst the chaos, two lovers stood their ground proudly. One wielding  
awesome magics, the other swift and deadly daggers.  
  
"Glacial ices, I give you haste! ICE BITE STRIKE!!!!" Thousands of ie shards left from  
Augustas's hands and pierced the onslaught of soldiers.   
  
"You never get tired of that do you honey?"  
  
'HAHA! NEVER! One must always take pride and have fun with their work!" He raised his  
hands above his head "FINAL!"  
  
Augustas began to spin, far more gracefully then the King, mana gliding around him.  
"FLASH!!"  
  
He stopped his spin, arms outstretched, fists pointing directly at a large column of  
soldiers " AAAAAATTTTTTACK!!!!!" A bolt of Fire and lightning leapt out from his hands  
and just before it reached the first soldier, the bolt exploded and the wave of fire and  
electricity scorched the oncoming soldiers.  
  
"HAH!! YEAH!! I am number one!!"  
  
"No you are not"   
She spun him around and kissed him passionately. in the midst of a life threatening,  
battle of certain doom for all of Norrath.and they say dark elfs are weird..   
  
"I am." She finished, when she broke off the kiss.  
  
"You are so right, pardon me."  
  
"You are forgiven this time..but you have to make it up to me later"  
  
"GLADY!" He said with a happy devilish smile  
  
"By washing the dishes."  
  
"Ahh"   
  
"Hehe"   
They embraced again.still in the middle of a life threatening battle for all of Norrath  
mind you and as they held each other tightly. Both of them gasped at what they saw  
behind each other.  
  
"Oh..my GODS!!!" She cried out  
  
"Amazing" he said almost silently  
  
They separated and she stood still disbelieving at what she sawa 50 foot high demon.   
  
"uhh.Hon..got any idea on how to stop this?"  
  
When she got no response, she looked around and realized something. Augustas wasn't  
near by any more. She whirled around looking for him, but he was gone.  
  
"AUGUSTAS!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" she cried as loud as she could, but still no reply.a  
loud thud and the ground shaking turned her back to the demon. It was walking right to  
hershe had no idea what to do..and for the first time, she was actually scared for  
her life.She had never really encountered anything truly abnormal like this..and the few  
truly weird and dangerous things she did come acrosshe had always been by her  
sidethey had never been apartbut now he was goneshe was  
scared  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Through a combination of luck and last resorts, we where able to defeat Lans and  
destroy that demon she summoned, it had been wearing this amulet." He held up the old  
amulet. "At first, I thought your mother had died, but later as we where scouring the  
field for wounded, I found her in shivering and in tearsno apparent physical injuries..but  
she was never quite the same after thatbut that is enough history for now Fry. I  
have a mission for you."  
  
"I'm ready Sir!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the clerics can finish healing your arm?"  
  
"I will be fine sir, I want to get to the bottom of this."  
  
The King smiled. "Good, good. Take these amulets and go to EverFrost Peaks. I'll have  
my fastest ship take you to Qeynos, but you will have to make your own way from  
there. Once you reach Everfrost, track down and seek the aid of the Wizard Al'Kabor. He  
is recluse and does not like dealing with outsiders, but he helped us during the war and  
he does owe me some favors for letting him work in my family's private library. Take this  
slip from me as proof that you are my errant."   
  
He held up a small scroll with the royal seal and mark he had never seen before,  
obviously some kind of personal mark that only the King and the great Wizard Al'Kabor  
would know. It would be such an honor to be in his presence, the legends and tales  
about him where only dwarfed by his great mastery of mana.  
  
"Get what ever you can from him about these Amulets and see if knows anything about  
this Kaiyan'wang. Leave when ever you are ready."  
  
"By your leave M'lord" Fry picked up the items, bowed and dashed away.  
  
"I hope for your sake Fry, that he is in a good mood when you meet him."  
-------------------  
  
And so that is how Fry got in his current predicament, currently the maid for "the Great"  
Al'kabor..well almost..I left out a few minor detailsI guess, I should include  
thosebut it is getting late and once again I am running out of inkthat blasted  
merchant is overcharging again..I ought to show him a thing or toooh wellhopefully,  
I can get a decent supply of ink, so I can continue my husbands tale. So until then my  
dear precious..I will just have to transpose the events  
directly from Al'kabors diarieswith all it's pretty flowers on it ..hehehe..well you will just  
have to wait and ponder on why great wizard would have a diary with flowers on  
it..heheheheFare well. 


	4. Ch.4 Frozen Reception

-------------  
Chapter 4 Frozen Reception: Excerpted From the Diary of Al'Kabor  
-------------  
  
  
Entry 5 of April 3127  
-----------------------  
  
  
I find myself in a bad mood of late, my recent experiments have turned sour. Fortunately  
luck has been on my side in some respects, the gathering of components and the actual  
testing has been rather easy and swift. My companions, the last of aged Icing Clan of  
Brownies have been stalwart in there aid to me and I do owe them much..For the first  
time, in quite some many years I have begun to enjoy some companionshipeven  
though Sprinkles won't  
-----  
"STOP GROWING FLOWERS ON MY JOURNALS!!!!"  
  
The little brownie looked sad and about to cry.  
  
"I just thought you would like itsniff"  
  
"There, there Sprinkles. I do like the flowers, but please not on my journals. But they are  
too pretty and detract from the knowledge within. So please, grow them someplace  
else. Hmm."  
  
The little Brownie girl smiled. "Okay Boss" and jumped off the table and danced away to  
another part of the cave.  
  
"And not on my wardrobe either Sprinkles!" He called after her  
  
-----------------  
  
Aside, from the minor inconviences, my time with the Icing Clan has been memorable. I  
wonder if they would accompany when I depart from Everfrost once my experiments are  
completed here?  
  
Hmm..well it is thought. Ahh, I hear the beaker-beginning whistle, my next test is almost  
complete. My research continues.  
----------  
  
Entry 6 of April 3127  
---------------------  
  
Setbacks and more setbacks, last night experiments where a failure. I am now out of  
testing supplies, I have sent the Brownies out to go search for some more . My research  
continues.  
  
-------------------  
  
Entry 7 of April 3127  
--------------------  
  
  
A most interesting development has occurred. As the brownies searched the Frozen  
Tundra for more supplies for my experiments, they found a very young wood elf laying in  
the snow, half frozen, half dead, most likely due to that flash blizzard last night. Being  
the gentle creatures they are, they brought the elf back here to save him. At the  
moment, he is fine, but he seems to have a broken arm, but when Nutmeg inspected  
him, it seems that the broken bone was caused earlier and not by the blizzard.  
  
For right now, he sleeps in my bed of all placeswell, I shouldn't hold it against the  
Brownies, they care for just about everyone. Well any way, their care has allowed me to  
inspect the items he had upon his person. It's that this young child, is an officer of  
Faydwer, though only a lowly Chroito. He also seems to be of the Rogue guild, which  
suggests I keep a close I upon him.  
  
He also was carrying two amulets both bearing the mark I have never seen before and a  
scroll with a chocolate smudge and the Royal Seal. If, I am to make a guess, I suppose  
that Tearis is calling in a marker and desires for me to research these amulets. Hmm, but  
why dispatch a child to deliver this to me, and an injured one at that? My research  
continues  
------------------------  
  
Entry 8 of April 3127  
--------------------------  
  
The boy woke up this morning, scaring himself and poor Sprinkles half to death.  
--------------------------  
  
Sprinkles walked on top of the sleeping Fry, she walked up to his head and stared at his  
dormant face. She smiled him and preceded to play with him, making various faces,  
smiley face, grumpy face, boogie-boogie face. After I while she got bored and decided  
to liven Al'Kabor's room up a bit and began to toss some Flower dust around on the bed,  
pretty flowers instantly began to grow, at that moment one of Fry's eyes opened  
groggily and saw a little tiny thing standing on his chest.  
  
  
'AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"  
  
His cry scared poor Sprinkles and she screamed too   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Flower dust went every where as she hopped off Fry and went  
running away, flowers sprouting behind her.  
  
All the commotion woke up the other brownies and Al'kabor who came charging toward  
the sound. Al'kabor stormed in the room, in a grumpy mood, he hadn't gotten much sleep  
and was just dozing off when this all started.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!"  
  
"Monster!"  
  
"Where?" as he panned around the room, he noticed the flowers. "Sprinkles!!!"  
  
The timid little brownie stuck her head around the corner. "Yes boss?"  
  
"What where you doing?"  
  
"sniff..I was just checking on him, when he stared hooting and hollering and scared  
meI dropped my dust pouch because of himsniff"  
  
"I see." Al'kabor turnedback to Fry who was puzzled by all of this. "I expect you to have  
all of this mess cleaned up and since you are awake now..GET OUT OF MY BED!!!" he  
boomed  
  
Fry did so nearly falling in the process. Al'Kabor fumed a bit and left the room to get  
back to his work. Fry still completely baffled by everything, put his uniform back on and  
proceeded to clean up the large array of flowers strewn across the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you" said Sprinkles still warily peering around the corner.  
  
"It's okay, I guess I scared you well too."  
  
"Yeahoh, my name is Sprinkles of the Icing Brownie clan. What is your name?"  
  
"Fry."  
  
"oooh nice name."  
  
Another Brownie peered around the cornor just above Sprinkles. "Heeeello" another  
popped above the previous. "Helllo!" and yet another popped up "Helllooooo!" and  
another "heeeellooooo!" and yet another "Heeeeeeelllllloo!" And then all six of them  
together in a chorus "Helllllo!"  
  
Sprinkles giggled "I love that, this are my brothers and sisters The Last of Icing  
Brownies" she cart wheeled out into the open  
  
"Sprinkles!" another one cart wheeled out beside her "Nutmeg!" another beside Nutmeg  
"Chocolate!" The fourth hopped upon the previous threes shoulders. "Butter!" the next  
did the same standing beside Butter. The last leapt into the air and landed on top of  
Butter and Chocolate, finishing the Brownie triangle "BOB!" Then they all cheered, "We  
are Clan Icing!! TADA!!!"  
  
  
Fry giggled and applauded the acrobatic brownies, but was interrupted by Al'kabor.  
  
"QUIT THAT MESS AND YOU BOY GET OUT HERE!!"  
  
The brownies quickly got out of the triangle and muttered amongst themselves.  
  
"Boss, is grumpy."  
"We should hide"  
"He is scary when he is grumpy"  
  
All six vanished.  
  
Fry timidly walked out of the room and found Al'Kabor staring at some beakers obviously  
in a bad mood.  
  
"Now, tell me why are you here boy?"  
  
"I was sent here sir, by King Tearis Thex to ask you to looked at some amulets we  
recovered in our territories, and to see if you could analyze them and possibly tell us  
anything you know about a God named Kaiyan'Wang."  
  
"Hmm. Just as I thought, he was calling in a marker.Well, boy, you certainly have  
proven to be a disruption this morning. So, take this note and go bring me these  
materials I need for my experiments and maybe I will consider honoring this. Now go!"  
  
Fry was somewhat stunned..but complied, taking his cloak and the note he set off out  
into the Tundra for Al'kabors suppliesand it would not be the last time either..  
  
---------------------  
  
Well, at least now I have him out of my hairIf I had any, well any way. With him out of  
my home, I can continue my work undisturbedor so I thought. I am an honorable  
person, so while he was off , I looked into those amulets. The metal is ordinary gold and  
platinum, and the gem is mostly ordinary as well. It does seem to have some magical  
properties but at the moment, I have not discerned it. Oh well, I will shortly. My library  
and my knowledge will crack this rapidly as it does all problems. My research continues..  
  
Entry 23 of April 3127  
----------------------------  
  
For the first time in my life, I am completely befuddled by these amulets and this recluse  
god Kaiyan'wang. My searched have turned up empty and in vain, unbelievable..O well,  
at least things have been running smoothly with the boy. He complies with my orders  
well enough and does a fair enough job in completing them. But unfortunately this  
damned marker is cutting into my other research! I have never been so clueless until  
nowbut luck was on my side today, for a new wealth of information cam from a  
surprising and small package  
  
----------------------------  
  
Al'kabor scratched his head as his last test on the amulets came negative. He sat down  
and held them in his hands, wondering what he should try next.   
  
"Boss..can I come in?" Sprinkles asked shyly. Over last several weeks aside from going  
out to bark orders at Fry or to eat, Al'kabor had been in his lab and isolated himself from  
even his companions the Brownies. Until today, they hadn't attempted to talk to him;  
they knew how he could be when he was concentrating on his research.  
  
Al'kabor sighed heavily still befuddled and leaned back in his chair "Yes, come in  
Sprinkles." Tiny feet shuffled across the floor and then he could feel the addition of her  
miniscule weight on the back of his chair, and then his back and then the top of his  
head. He rolled his eyes up to look at the brownie, that was now lying on the top of his  
head.  
  
"Whatcha working on Boss."  
  
"Trying to determine the magical properties in the gems of these amulets and the  
relation if any to a god named Kaiyan'wang."  
  
"EEEEK!!!" The brownie screamed and cowered slightly.  
  
"What? What is it Sprinkles?"  
  
"That nameHE is evilif those amulets are related to HIM..get rid of them  
please boss."  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
She remained silent for a few moments,deciding on whether or not to tell him, but finally  
relented and told him the brownie Legend of Creation.  
  
"Eternities ago, the divine being Overbeast created the universe, and bestowed life to  
countless planets, including Norrath, but where there is a creature of light, there is one  
of darkness, where there is a god..there is a devil..that devil is Kaiyan'wang.  
Kaiyan'wang was fiercly jealous of the Overbeast for it's ability of creation and started a  
war with her for many thousands of years, but luckily the Overbeast triumphed, but  
sadly the war had drained her and could not destroy Kaiyan'wang. So she imprisoned  
HIM in stone and cast HIM to the cosmos until her power was restored and she could  
get rid of HIM forever. It is said among the brownie clans, that the statue containing  
Kaiyan'wang eventually crashed here on Norrath thousands of years ago and the coming  
of HIM heralded the end of the greatest light of Norrath in that time, the Combine  
Kingdom.  
  
The coming of HIM, also was the herald of the creation.of us.the Brownies. It is said  
that back then, the Brownies where of one clan, all loyal to serving HIM, but for some  
reason they broke up into the many clans of today, each with a legend of HIM..passed  
down through each generation..some still worship the dark power, others like Clan Icing  
do not and fear the return of HIM so please Boss get rid of those Amulets!"  
  
Al'Kabor could feel her tremble as she told the tale, and usually did not pay attention to  
such silly tales, but for some reason he believed Sprinkles and would get rid of them as  
soon as possible. Just as soon as was done compiling everything into a letter for the boy  
to take back to Tearis.  
--------------------------  
  
An amazing revelation, so much I did not know about the brownies, so interesting ..well  
I must work on that letter to Tearis. My work continues  
  
----------------------------  
  
Entry 24 of April 3127  
-------------------------------  
  
The letter is compiled and ready to be delivered but unfortunately a little bit too late, I  
think my anger over the interruption in my work and my incessant demands has finally  
worn the last of the boy's patience.  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
"Boy, come here!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"!?! COME HERE WHEN I CALL YOU BOY!!!"  
  
"NO!!!! Why don't you go polish your head or something chrome dome!!!!"  
---------------------  
  
Normally, I do not let myself be pulled down into name calling, but I fear; I am rather  
sensitive about my hair or lack there of.  
  
---------------------  
  
"You insolent whelp!!!!"  
  
"You geeky conehead!!!"  
  
The brownies heard the shouting and listened in gasping as the two called each other  
names.  
  
"You obnoxious pointy ear!!!!"  
  
"YOUR MAMA WAS A GNOME!!!!"  
  
The brownies gasped as Al'Kabor began to fumeand then he smiled and began to roar  
with laughter, Fry began to snicker and then joined in as they both laughed at the  
complete silliness of there insults.  
----------------------  
Interesting how insulting each other, finally broke the barrier of annoyance between us.  
As we talk, really for the first time . I learned a lot of interesting things about this young  
child Fry. Also learned something startling, he was the child of Augustas Menlore! I felt  
ashamed at this revelation, my poor treatment of this child, the son of the man who  
saved my life during the War of Heroes. I would hope to make it up to himone daybut  
I was yearning to get back to my research and he wanted to return to Felwithe to make  
his report. So I gave him the scroll and the amulets..much to Sprinkles relief and set off  
into the cold snow, and wasn't 6 minutes later that I got another visitor, a dark elf girl.  
She was wearing a cloak, with an amulet acting as button to hold together.  
---------------------  
"No visitors!"  
  
"I am not here to visit, I am here to worn you Al'Kabor. Stop your meddling with the  
affairs of Kaiyan'wang!"  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about, so be gone from my home!"  
  
"As long as you understand."And the girl precede to through bag containing some  
explosives into the cave, the bag burst open and small beads began to fly everywhere,  
but because of the shape of the cave, most of them rolled downward into the  
laboratory. There was a loud explosion and the lab was nearly totaled.  
  
Al'kabor was stunnedand then furious..the only thing that upset him more then  
interrupting his work was the destruction of knowledge. His eyes flashes with power a  
lightning bolt leapt from his hands and streaked toward the girl and was promptly  
deflected by barrier.  
----------------------------  
  
I didn't notice until then when my bolt was deflected, that the amulet was just like the  
one Fry had brought to me. It was protecting her from my magic, which put me in a bad  
situation, or so I thought, the brownies, my friends saw what happened and surprised  
me yet again.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The Brownies leapt upon each other's shoulders, forming the Brownie triangle. Bob ontop  
held out his tiny arms and shouted. "BROWNIE POWER!!"  
  
The six brownies began to glow and then there was a flash and the six tiny brownies  
where replaced by a large 12 foot brownie. The dark elf girl stepped back, surprised by  
this, this was new to her and to Al'Kabor..a 12 foot Brownie?  
  
The large Brownie made a war cry and charged at the girl and promptly whacked it's  
head on the low ceiling a the entrance, it crashed to the ground and disappeared,  
replaced by the six tiny brownies that made up Clan icing..  
  
  
"" said Bob  
"Next time, Im on top" said Butter  
  
Al'Kabor shocked his head and the dark elf girl just giggled at this development.  
---------------------------  
  
They tried, I guess in the heat of the moment they forgot how tall they where, but even  
so it provided the distraction needed..  
---------------------------  
  
The Dark elf Girl tried to dodge but was unsuccessful leapt out of nowhere with his  
daggers at bear and sliced off the amulet she was wearing. At that moment, Al'Kabor  
launched another spell at the girl.  
  
"Now you die meddler!!"  
  
"NO!!" Fry bounded in front of the bolt and at the last second Al'kabor canceled the  
lethal spell, Fry stared at the girl who was once again surprised. Again the two met..Fry  
stared at Sevet unsure of what to do..she was so prettywhy couldn't he let any harm  
come to herwhy did he feel so attracted to her? A dark elf?  
  
Sevet also wondered this, but came out of her daze quicker and leapt above Fry and  
began to rapidly scale the mountain with the deftness and precision that only a Scout  
could do.  
  
------------------------  
I don't know what that boy was thinking, why did he jump in my way to protect that  
dark elf? And a servant of Kaiyan'wang on top of that? I don't know, I will have to ask  
him when he wakes up later. He went charging after the girl and I was too downcast  
about the destruction of my lab to go after them, but the Brownies when they woke up  
followed their trail up the mountain face and found Fry at the scene of mighty duel  
unconscious in the snow. Well, I guess I will have to start cleaningMy work continues  
  
-------------------------  
Hi!!! It's me, I don't have much ink and unfortunately I don't have Al'Kabor's journal  
discussing what happened to Fry after he went after Sevet. So I will, let's just hope my  
ink doesn't run outdarn that merchant.  
----------------------------  
  
Sevet ran as fast as she could, up the mountain face and came across a patch of flat  
land, she rushed as fast as he could, but she could her footfalls behind her in the snow.  
  
"You aren't getting away!" Fry called after her. Sevet turned around and charged him  
and they locked dagger-to-dagger testing each others strength trying to out power  
each other, trying to make the other fallWho would make the fatal lapse? It was  
Sevet..Fry was strong and he knocked away her left dagger and pushed her too the  
ground, he pounced on top of her, keeping her right away from him and he held up his  
left to make the kill..but he couldn't.he couldn't killno oneFry just could not take a lifeespecially her  
  
He relaxed and let her go and stood to walk away, she was not as forgiving. She  
crashed into him sending him skidding in the cold snow his daggers going in a different  
direction, as he came to a stop she pounced upon him. She rolled him over so she could  
look in his eyes and held her dagger up to take his life.but instead she put the dagger  
down and kissed Fry passionately. When she broke the kiss, she smiled and clocked him  
upside the head sending Fry's world into darkness.  
------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 4   



	5. Ch.5 Something Familiar

---------------  
Ch. 5 Something Familiar  
---------------  
  
  
This was it...what the orcs had been planning for some time with the backing of  
Kaiyan'wang...Kelethin was under siege.  
  
Mariea fought bravely against the onslaught but even her vaunted skill was simply not  
enough, blow after blow rained on her body..all the while she continued her fight..so  
Fry....her son..with whom she was so proud ..would have a home to return to...  
  
  
But events where not in her favor, at the center of the destruction was something that  
terrified her to the very fiber of her being....That demon was back...the one from the  
War of Heroes...it's awesome power....she had no choice...she..had to use her wedding  
gift from Augustas...she hoped it would be enough....  
  
Bloodied bruised and weary, she held out a crystal amulet, it was Augustas's originally.  
The one he used to prove that he was the mightiest Geomancer....  
  
Staring dead into the eyes huge demon she cried out into the night.  
  
  
"ARISE FOO'QWUI!" The pendant shattered....  
  
--------  
  
"Augie!Augie! Where are you?" Mariea called out looking for her boyfriendone of  
themAugustas Menlore. She had wanted to see him, but for the longest time she  
couldn't find him. Her searched wasn't helped by the fact that she was going against all  
the orders decreed by the guilds of Kelethinnot that the Rangers or the Scouts really  
cared..they just got tired of listening to the Druid guilds whining and complaining, and  
promptly gave in to shut them up about the mysterious solitary Geomancer.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUGIE!!! ..Where are you Augie-Wogie!"  
  
/You know I hate it when you call me Augie Wogie./  
  
EEEK!! And you know I hate it when you use telepathy on me.  
  
/So we are even Mary./  
  
hmph! Where are you?  
  
/I'm about a mile ahead of you, I have something I want to show you./  
  
ooooh, but I've seen it before Augie.  
  
/???.!!!! NO, no you silly lecherous girl, not that..maybe laterjust come here../  
  
Hehe. Almost there.  
  
Mariea skipped happily through the forest, humming a cheerful ditty and Augustas soon  
came into view. In the midst of trees and shrubbery, surrounded by a circle of ten  
candles there he was meditating in a lotus position. She stopped just behind him and  
waited, though she was really happy to see him, she knew not to disturb him once he  
was meditatinghe could be quite a grouch.  
  
After a moment Augustas open his eyes and looked around to Mariea.   
  
"Hello pretty."  
  
"Hi Augie!" She giggled and jumped into his lap  
  
"oof!" He grunted as she began to smother him with kisses and hugs.   
  
"So, what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Something very special, but I am going to need your help Mari."  
  
"Sure! What do you need me to do?"  
  
"First ..leggo! I can't breath!" Mari frowned but complied and stood up. Augustas stood  
up as well and embraced her again. After a few precious moments, he let her go and  
began to speak, to her and nature surrounding them.  
  
"All, things are a combination of the primordial 6." He bent over running his hand across  
the ground. "Earth." He relaxed his body letting it be driven by the breeze.. "Air."  
Without her noticing he produced a flask, he then poured it's contents to the ground.  
"Water." He then locked a crimson gaze open the damp earth and it ignited into black  
hot flames.. "Fire.."  
  
Near his feet was a ceramic container; he cracked the container open with a sharp low  
from his staff, revealing 3 dead decaying rat corpses.  
  
"Death.."  
  
Finally he turned back to Mari, who was in combination mood of awe at this  
ceremonyand frightshe really hated rats, especially those big Freeport ones that  
Augustas was using. Augustas smiled at her and kissed her once again, and before she  
could react, he took her hand poked one of her fingers with a dagger. As the blood  
began to flow from the light wound, Augustas directed a few drops of it into the black  
fire.  
  
"Life"  
  
He then wiped the wound clean and kissed it to make it feel better and motioned for her  
to step out of the candle circle.  
  
He breathed in and exhaled deeply and waved his staff across the black fire. "These are  
elements of creation and destruction..these are the symbols of Geomancery! The  
mastery of all Creation and the Mastery of Destruction!"  
  
The black flame began to spread out filling up the entire area inside of the candle  
circles, Mari was afraid that Augustas would be burned, but he was not. The flames  
heat kept her at bay, but did not harm him. Augustas released the staff and it began to  
revolve around him, channeling enormous amounts of mana into it self.  
  
Arms outstretched to the heavens, he called out into the night. "TUNARE!!!! HEAR  
ME!!!!! I, AUGUSTAS SYNWOL MENLORE OF KELETHIN, DECLARE TO YOU THAT I AM A  
GEOMANCER!!!! HEAR ME!!! SEE MY POWER!!!"  
  
Augustas mad a few quick hand gestures and the orbiting staff stopped in front of him.  
The black flames snaked up the staff and consumed t, changing the staff, making it  
darker more ornate..more powerful.  
  
"Creation as one, and one shall be destroyedWHAT ONCE WAS ONE NOW FLY APART!!!"  
The Ornate staff shattered into millions of pieces and flew in millions of directions at  
incredible speed, but just as suddenly the pieces stopped their movement and began to  
drift back infront of Augustas.  
  
"..yesYes..I can do it..Destruction and creation are united..I shall surpass Tal'shir  
The First.." he strained under his heavy breathes, this ritual was taxing him beyond his  
limits, yet he stood. Mari was awed by this, she did not understand what was going  
happening, but she knew, whatever it asAugustas was in complete controlno..he was  
the Master.  
  
Mana began to drift through the air once again, this time conglomerating around  
Augustas, who's gaze was attached to the hovering dust of his shattered staff. With  
another quick motion of his hands, the dust began to compact tighter and tighter..  
  
"TUNARE!! SHOW YOUR EXCEPTANCE OF MY MASTERY!! GIVE MY WHAT I DEMAND!!!" he  
exhaled and for a few brief seconds, to Mari it seemed like the whole world had gone  
silent, and then the silence was broken..  
  
"ARISE FOO'QWUI!!!!" There was flash of light so bright..Mari's sight was robbed for a  
time. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what stood in front of Augustas.  
A huge beast towering amongst the trees. Wings jutting from it's back, and huge horns  
o fire coming from it's head, and black-silver metal of a type she had never seen before  
armored it. Had it not been for Augustas, she would have run away from such a beast,  
but he stood before this huge things..and yet though there was a huge difference  
between this beast and the elf, Augustas who laughed with rejoice; towered over it.  
  
It's raspy metallic voice boomed "Who summons Foo'qwui!"  
  
"I, Augustas Menlore your Master, summons you!"  
  
The beast stared at Augustas, then to Mari's surprise, it went down on bended knee  
before Augustas.  
  
"What is your command?"   
  
Augustas held up a small amulet before Foo'Qwui. "Return to this amulet and wait until  
you are given further commands! You will obey only Me and the bearer of this Amulet is  
that understood?"  
  
"As you command" Foo'Qwui shimmered and then disappeared, the amulet in Augustas's  
hand shimmered brightly for a few moments and then stopped. He smiled proudly, and  
then called to the heavens once again, but in celebration not defiance.  
  
"I DID IT!!!! HAAHA!!! I'M THE GREATEST!!!! I AM A GEOMANCER!!!!! AHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Beaming proudly he turned back to Mariea and kissed her, and while doing so, opened  
her hand and placed the amulet.   
  
"Augie?"  
  
"Take it, it's yours. That amulet is the symbol that shows to the world dominance over  
nature herslf, the mark of the one true Geomancerand I want you to keep it as a  
gift.I don't have that much money..geomancery doesn't exactly pay a lot, but I think it  
will be better then a ring."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Augustas got down on one knee, holding her hand looking up into her eyes. "Mariea, will  
you marry me?"  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she happily replied. "YES!"  
-----------------------  
  
Flames where visible from even from the Butcherblock seaport, Fry deep down knew  
what it was, but with all his heart he hoped it wasn't what he thought.but as he came  
within only a mile or so of the cityhe knew it was true.his home.  
  
Without another thought he leapt of his horse and dashed up the high trees, making his  
way to Kelethin. Landing silently on top of one the few buildings that hadn't been  
touched, he panned around the scene, trying to find where he could do the most good.  
Then his spirits dropped even .  
  
"MOM!" There she was leaning against a post surrounded by dead orcs, badly  
wounded..she either didn't hear his cry or was too weak to acknowledge him, just before  
he could make a move to aid her, there was earth-shaking roar and crash. When looked  
to the sound, his jaw dropped. Trading massive blows with each other, on top of this  
fragile wooden city, where two immense demons. The one closest two fry was covered  
in black-silver metal armor type he had never seen before. It opened it's great maw and  
lightning flames shot out encompassing the other, but it did no more then to lightly singe  
it and it charged the metal demon crashing them both through the city and down, down  
to the hard earth.  
  
Fry still disbelieving all this caught something out of the corner of his eye, he whrled  
around and took another shock. A dark elf girl with purple hair wielding a small staff  
observing the fight..Sevet.. she did thisshe brought this disaster o his  
homehe..let her livehe let her get awayand now this was the prize his  
people payedDamn her..For the first time in his life, fry was furiousso angry that  
he forgot his inhibitionshe could think of nothing but rage and vengeance.  
  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" HE screamed and he charged toward her his daggers at bare.   
--------------------------------  
  
She didn't know why she let that boy..Fry liveshe had him..She could have killed him..it  
wasn't like she had a problem killingif there was good reasonand if she wasn't  
infatuated withNo no no. musn't think like that, especially not about a wood elf  
boyhe wassigh..  
  
She flushed as she thought about Fry, how she kissed him, how he responded then  
she giggled when she remembered conking him on the head.  
  
^You should have done a lot more then that Sevet. That boy is causing trouble enough,  
because of him we are now behind schedule because we have to go back to Crushbone  
to get my staff.^  
  
.i was hoping I could have a few minutes peace from you. Can't you let me dream?  
  
^ Not when it is going to get us killed, and besides if You really want me to give you  
peace, you should hurry all the more to complete my tasks. And foremost we need that  
staff.^  
  
You need the staff; I have my daggers.  
  
^You know full well the power of the staff, and we both need it, like it or not Sevet we  
are tied together until the work is complete, and I won't have your hot pants for a small  
wood elf interfere with that.^  
  
He wasn't small..  
  
^..what am I going to do with you?^  
  
Sevet came out of her deep thoughts and concentrated back on the road, but then she  
noticed fire and smoke coming from the area Kelethin was.   
  
What's going? To loose and to early for cooking fires.an attack? Who could attack  
Kelethin? Certainly not the orcs, they where too weak and unskilled to get that far, that  
not being helped by those phony weapons D'vinn was sending to them. Hehee Orcs are  
so stupid..  
  
Then there was load roar, Sevet froze. Though the sound wasn't familiar to Sevet  
herslf..She knew it.  
  
^ O'NI!! Damn it. That infernal Orc King Crush, must have found the staff!! Damn..if only  
you hadn't dropped it in that scuffle with that boy! Must you always be so hot  
headed!?! Well no matter, This is something I must handle!^  
  
Wha! NO!!..  
  
Sevet went limp and sank into the saddle. Her body stayed muted for a few moments,  
then suddenly she revived her eyes filled with power and she flew off the horse into the  
air towards Kelethin.  
  
  
"Keeell dah SmeLLi eLfiEs!!!" came the grating and annoying call of Emporer Crush. The  
large orc smiled happily as his legions smashed and burned the filthy city. The weapons  
given to him by D'vinn where working well. Crush's second favorite the 'Sword of  
Invisible Might"   
  
-------------------  
HELLO! It's me, I bet you where wondering when I was going to come in didn't you? Well  
here I am. You see the 'weapons' given to the orcs are actually just defects and half  
completed jobs done by Teir'dal blacksmiths. Crush's favorite the 'Sword of Invisible  
Might' is just a sword hilt.Orc's are so stupid..this isn't helped by the fact that 97% of  
them are dumb warriors..sigh how did they ever survive?  
--------------------  
  
And his favorite weapon was this staff with lots of shiny tings on it. What was great  
about it was that, he was examining it and this big beastie popped out! And even better  
the beastie obeyed him! Amazing Deeeeeevinn was the best! The elfies would fall!!!  
WooP!  
  
  
"SMASHIE DEM ALL!" He called  
  
The Orcs echoed "SMASHIE DEM ALL!"  
  
"Kill da elfies!!! Kill da elfies!!" He called out  
  
  
"Kill da elfies!!! Kill da elfies!!" They echoed!  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed   
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAH!" They echoed  
  
"Stop dat!" he growled  
  
"Stop dat!" they echoed  
  
"I Serious! Stop dat!"  
  
"I Serious! Stop dat!"  
  
"GRRRRRRR!!!"  
  
"GRRRRRRR!!!"  
  
Crush began to fumehis legions could be so stupid..oh well, the elfies would be  
smashied. HE cheered again holding the staff high and at that moment someone  
snatched it  
  
"Gimme back!!" The Orc cried ..Literallyturning around to see a flying Elf.  
  
"Foolish Orc! How dare you put your filthy hands upon my staff!" The elf's eyes flashed  
and poor Crush was nothing more then ash.  
  
The Elf then floated up into the air looking for the demon that had been released from  
her staff, and found it quickly. It was smashing and destroying a row of houses,  
releasing large flames burst on any troops brave or foolish enough to attack it. The elf's  
eyes flashed again and the Demon howled as a force struck it's back and turned around  
a released a bolt of flame at the elf. The bolt struck a barrier and dissipated.  
  
"That's enough O'ni! Return!" The elf called out.  
  
"Sy'ria?" The demon said questioningly, as if it had just come of a haze and at that  
moment something else smashed into it's back, a large metal hand. O'ni turned around to  
face it's newest attacker, another demonFoo'qwui, the Geomaceral Familiar.  
  
Sy'ria gasped   
  
^Foo'qwui!?! How is this possible? There is only one capable of summoning himbut I  
don't understand. he is working with us? Why send.wait that's right, he gave the  
amulet away before he joined us. With out proper control, Foo'qwui will become a  
menace. Although, eliminating the elven presence here would make things easier for me  
later.damn..Sevet is rubbing off on me.^  
  
At that moment, the two demons crashed through the wooden floor of Kelethin and  
plummeted to the hard earth. Sy'ria was about to float down and put a stop to this  
when..  
  
"I'll KILL YOU!!!" Cried a voice  
  
^Fry?^  
  
FRY!!!  
  
Fry sailed through the air, his daggers at bare ready to strike a lethal blow, but at the  
last second, Sy'ria recovered from her surprise and fry struck an invisible barrier and  
then an unseen force cast him down below. He bounced of tree limbs and branches on  
his rapid fall and then the ground welcomed him with it's earth hardness, Fry staggered  
to get to his feet, but for the moment all he could see where stars and his breath  
escaped him.  
  
  
Sy'ria floated down behind Fry silently looking at this young wood elf and felt actually  
felt sorry for his grief and angerif only for a few seconds. Fry still woozy launched  
another assault, but it was just as easily repelled and he found him self, slammed  
against a tree.  
  
"..I couldlive..why?"  
  
"I am sorry for what has happened to your city boy but neither I nor Sevet had any part  
in this. Had it not been for your snooping in Crushbone, the Emperor would have never  
gained my staff or been able to attack! Where it not for Sevet's feelings I would have  
destroyed you like I did that foul emperor. So consider this a reprieve!"  
  
Sy'ria turned away and faced the two battling demons. Her eyes flashed and Foo'Qwui  
reared back in pain, but started to resume its assault on O'ni.  
  
^Damn..I've been awake to long..I'm running out of strength. I have to end this quickly  
or they o they wll go out of control^ Her eyes flashed once again and this time Foo'qwui  
disappeared, way up back in Kelethin, Mariea's pendant shimmered and flashed.  
  
O'ni roared in victory and then looked for something else to smash, it say Sy'ria and  
roared it's rage blurring it's memory of the moments past. It launched several bolts at  
Sy'ria. The first 2 where blocked as before, but the last was only partially defended and  
some of the hot flames licked Sy'ria  
  
^Gah! I'm getting to old for this!^  
  
^That is enough O'ni! Return! Do as I command you!!!" Her voice echoed.  
  
O'ni growled and then vanished. Sy'ria's staff glowed momentarily. She turned back to  
Fry and stared at him for a moment and watched as for the umpteenth time in his  
recent memory, he blacked out.  
----------------  
End of Chapter 5  
----------------- 


	6. Ch.6 From Neriak with Love!

---------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 From Neriak with Love!!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Considering what happened to him, my beloved husband Fry has quite the string of good fortune. Being knocked around, rendered unconscious time after time, being blasted by powerful magicks, you would think he would have been dead by know, but not so. My Fry is still taking on the world and asking for more, that's what I love about him….anyway back to where I left off.  
  
Once again Fry found himself waking up inside Felwithe castle and again he was not alone, but this time it was not Tyria who sat beside him but King Tearis. The Old elven King began to speak, even as Fry's head continued to swim with clouds  
  
"Ah Good to see that you have woken up young Fry."  
  
"Thank You sir" Things where still a bit cloudy, but then he remembered the attack. "Mom!!!" he cried  
  
"She is alright Fry, she suffered from a few light wounds and extreme exhaustion."  
  
"What of home sir?"  
  
"The damage was for the most part light, only major damage was caused by the fire arrows used by the orcs. That pretty much being one of the few deadly weapons they used in the attack…It never ceases to amaze me the unending depths of the Orcs stupidity …warring with rusty unfinished weapons? Silly.. Well, I am getting lost in my thoughts again. The only other damage to Kelethin was that small section of the city collapsed due to a incident with a relic from your father, but that information I will leave up to your mother to tell you. Right now rest, young one, you can see her when you are better. Also report to my chambers when you are fit, I have a new assignment for you."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Gimme my helmet back!!"  
  
" har .har …no"  
  
"Gimme my hat!!!"  
  
"HAR! Har!!!"  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"HARHARHARHARHAR!!!"  
  
------------------  
  
Bet you were wondering how long it would be before you got an interruption from me? Right, I know what you where thinking. I miss me too sometimes. Well anyway. I thought I would introduce the new (but ugly) face to Fry's growing band of friends….wait..oops!! ack...rats, I guess I kind spoiled that part…sigh...I wish I could erase this cheap ink…I'm getting side tracked again, Anyway, the mischevious hat thief we have here now is Fry's soon to be friend, companion, and Sevet's personal bodyguard/bouncer Jolignuachatechia…or for those of us who can not pronounce Trollspeak- Joe.  
  
To some, Joe is an invincible wall of green muscle and might, too some others he is a friend who is missing a more then a few marbles...and to this poor dark elf night watchman…a Notorious hat stealer.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Pretty please give me my hat back!!! I have to go on duty in a few minutes!!!"  
  
"Har har…mm…no! Har har!!!"  
  
Joe laughs raucously while downing some fresh Orc steak with one hand and playing keep-away with the other. Forcing the short dark elf to jump around like an idiot to try to get his helmet back. Standing at an impressive 8 feet tall, rippling with green muscle Joe is truly a warrior's warrior…if you can get past his happy go lucky personality and his love of a good prank. Which is why he nearly started to cry-which is a scary sight to behold…believe me- when the helmet suddenly disappeared from his fingers and found it's way on to the Night Watchman's head.  
  
"Thank you M'lady." He bowed and then saluted " To the damnation of Innoruuk!" and dashed out of the mess hall to make it too his shift, hoping that his superior won't boil him in oil for tardiness.  
  
An ornate staff slammed down on the ground loudly, turning Joe around to face this new person with eyes burning like the fires of Hell.  
  
"Joe how many times have I told you not-gahrgh!!!!!"  
  
"SEVET!!!!!" Cried the Troll scooping her up in his massive arms and hugging her tightly…very tightly.  
  
"Where yuos beeen Sevet!! Me mises yous!!" The grip got tighter  
  
"Can't breath….ribs…Joe…my ribs!!!!"  
  
He let go dumping her to the floor. "Sowwy"  
  
Wheezing slightly for breath, Sevet stood upright and placed the ornate staff in the carrying sleeve on her back.  
  
"It's a long story Joe. Been taking care of a few errands and got delayed a few times."  
  
Giving her the saddest puppy dog face imaginable-  
  
---------------------  
  
Contrary to popular opinion Trolls are actually very emotional creatures. Their big ugly innocent looking faces can convey heartbreaking amounts of emotions. To get a good grasp on this scene, imagine the face of that puppy you saw in that box on a street corner that you walked by and didn't adopt! Shame on you…and multiply it a thousand times. That will give a good idea of Joe's face  
  
---------------------  
  
"Me misses yous Sevet…why yous no take Jolignuachatechia wit yous?"  
  
"I'm sorry Joe, just some things I had to take care off alone."  
  
A tear rolled down the Troll's eye and Joe sniffled.  
  
"Stop it Joe, I'm here now. So what are they serving today in this dump?"  
  
Joe smiled greatly, food being his favorite thing next to barshing.  
  
"Orcie Steakums!!! Yum!!!!" With one hand grabbed several steaks at once and inhaled all of them, except for a tiny niblet, which he offered to Sevet.  
  
"Want some?"  
  
"uh...um-" Sevet didn't have any more time to uh um and flounder to find a polite way to say no , because just at that moment, the general alarm rang and a Night Watchman that was late to work began to cry out.  
  
"Intruder!!!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Fry always seemed to get the most interesting assignments, which is good, because had he not this memoir wouldn't be all that fun to read, but nonetheless he received a new dangerous task from King Tearis. One that was his greatest yet, find away into the Capital of the Dark elves and discover what ever he could about the Teir'dal's plan and motives behind the training and arming of the Crushbone Orcs.  
  
As a side issue, one that was given to him by his mother, he needed to find out who or what that other demon was. It was the same one that appeared during the War of Heroes and nearly destroyed them. Who ever controlled that beast was immensely powerful and would have to be stopped.  
  
In those few hours of conversation Fry learned a great deal about his long vanished father, amazing things he would have never believed if any one else had told him.  
  
Augustas seeking to prove that he was a true Geomancer like the first, Daryoon, sought the ultimate magick. Foo'qwui; the Avatar of the Nature goddess herself, Tunare. It was said that a Geomancer, who sought to prove his mastery over nature, could invoke a spell that allow him to bend Foo'qwui to his will, to be able to call at any time to come to his aid. Until that day, only Daryoon, the first Geomancer had been able to do it.  
  
Augustas, so certain of his mastery and so in love with Fry's mother gave her the amulet that contained Foo'qwui, to allow her to call upon his protection in a dire time.  
  
As a personal interest that streamlined with his already mounting tasks, he wanted to learn more about Sevet and that strange and mysteriously powerful alter-ego of hers and so completely healed and filled with determination Fry set off for the dark city of Neriak.  
  
To his surprise penetrating the city was fairly easy, by hitching a ride in the cart of a Troll merchant, he was whisked inside the city. Sticking to the shadows and darting through crowds of Teir'dal, Trolls and Ogres, he managed to get himself lost in the Commons of the city.  
  
How do I get myself into these things….I need information about this place…but I can't just walk up and ask somebody…wait maybe I can…they are bound to have a tavern or a bar. There will be plenty of people I could bribe for information.  
  
Fumbling around with his carrying pouch, he produced a wallet filled with platinum coins and quickly counted them up.  
  
330….450…700. I guess that should be enough, I just hope I have enough after this to get a boat trip home. Tunare help me if I have to sneak onboard another smelly dwarven fishing trawler..  
  
Moving silently and deftly he found a high rooftop that overlooked a good majority of the commons, from there he gazed out searching for a pub or a tavern or even a collection of likely ruffians.  
  
Though he didn't see it at first, he soon overheard the sound of lively upbeat music being played from nearby. Following the music, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he located the source of the music. Finding a window on the roof of the building he peered in.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Maiden's Fancy was just starting to warm up, the seats where being filled quickly and already the first few rounds of mead had been served and the usual conversation was brisk and noisy as always. The gathered crowd...mostly men… soon hushed as the Willowisp lamps went out , except for a mobile one, that hovered over a young looking teir'dal female, shrouded in a simple black cloak, a long seductive blue leg showing. She began to sing, her sweet voice gently passing to the ears of the patrons.  
  
"When you are gone…I feel distraught and despair….My black heart turns like ice and does not care….."  
  
The lights come on full and the girl sheds her cloak revealing an outfit that is so revealing and so tight you must wonder is it actually cloth or paint? Behind her 8 more girls wearing outfits equally as revealing, appear on stage and begin to sing in key with her.  
  
"….that you are gone!!!….. and now I can get my groove on!!…. Hey you want to have some fun? Come here oh my!! Aren't you a big one!!" the chanted in chorus with the music, dancing and prancing on the stage.  
  
Directly above the stage, Fry stares gawk-eyed at the scene below him. He is so enraptured by the dancing scantily clad elves, that he nearly forgets why he was there in the first place.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the display of flesh stops and the girls retire behind the stage and the previous state of noise and mead resumes. Reminding himself that he needs to come back here, Fry leapt of the roof to find a back way into the Maiden's fancy, being the Front entrance and the Window would expose him too much. At that exact moment, a Guard was dashing through the alley trying to get to his post before his superior boiled him in oil and poured salt on his nerves.  
  
"I'm late! I'm late!! Oh I'm la- $%@$!!" The last part being unintelligible as Fry had landed right on top of him. Unfortunately for Fry, the guard had his recently recovered helmet on, so he was not as stunned from the impact as Fry was.  
  
"Ow…what a day….Hey why don't you watch where you are going you id-Hey!! You're Wood elf!!! SOUND THE ALARM!! INTRUDER!!!!"  
  
The Guard reached for his sword, maybe if he dispatched this intruder he could get a promotion or at least keep from being boiled alive, but unfortunately for him, Joe decide to expand the list of items he likes to steal.  
  
"Where's my sword!?!?!"  
  
Quickly before the guard could do anything else a cloth soaked in Evergreen elixir was wrapped around his mouth and nose. Fry laid the guard on the ground and at that moment several more guards arrived on the scene.  
  
"THERE HE IS!! GET HIM!!"  
  
Fry sprang up the alley walls and onto the rooftop, dashing from one to the next desperately trying to make his escape.  
  
Several shurikens whisked past him, quickly looking back, he saw three Dark elves in hot pursuit all the wile hurling deadly shurikens at him. Dodging left and right as fast as he could, he did whatever he could to give his pursuers a hard time, but his necessity to dodge the shurikens slowed him down and the three gained on him as they streaked across the rooftops.  
  
Seeing that they would be upon him soon enough, in the middle of a leap between rooftops, he turned himself 180 degrees and hurled several projectiles of his own. Two of the pursuers cried out in pain and then fell down to the streets below as the throwing daggers bit in and seeped the drowsy Evergreen elixir into their bodies.  
  
The third artfully dodged the daggers and bore down upon Fry all that much harder. The two of them continued leaping from roof to roof all the while parrying each others dagger strikes, they soon found themselves out of roofs and continued their frantic battle upon the streets of Neriak. A few seconds later, they had found themselves in Nektulos forest, parry after parry, riposte after riposte they fought, and then in their exhaustion both accidentally let down their guards and both leapt at each others exploitable weakness. Just as suddenly, their daggers stopped only inches from each other. In all the fighting between them ,they had not really paid any attention to what their adversaries looked like.  
  
"Fry?"  
  
"Sevet?" The said at the same time gasping for breath.  
  
This was an interesting development to Fry, he was again unsure of what to do. The last few times he had meet her, she had shown him such affection then proceed to knock him unconscious. She was also uncertain of what to do, her job, her race all told her to finish him off and think nothing more of it, but her heart told her contra-wise. Her mouth had a mind of it's own however.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here you clumsy idiot! I should kill you right now for coming into this place!!! Are you trying to commit sui-"  
  
Fry didn't know what came over him, but even when she was so flushed with anger, she just looked so beautiful, he just couldn't help himself…so he kissed her.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Sevet flushed with embarrassment and promptly returned the kiss.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Joe clambered through the streets of the City trying desperately to follow the intruder and Misey Sevet, but being a big Troll he was not as nimble as the two as the Joe and the owner of the Maiden's Fancy found out as he came crashing through the roof.  
  
So he decided to take the long way around, with his big elbows he knocked aside the smaller Dark elves.  
  
"Hey! Watch it you big lumox!!"  
  
"Ow, you stupid oaf!!"  
  
After shoving his way through the city, he found his way to the gate leading to Nektulos forest.  
  
"Misey Sevet!!!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"MISEY SEVET!!!!!!"  
  
"MISEY SEVET WHERE ARE YOUS!!!"  
  
He called and called into the dark forest, stumbling through a bit deeper in the forest he found her in his mind being smothered by a Wood Elf.  
  
Anger poured though his veins and he unsheathed his huge scimitar that was almost as large as he was and roared  
  
"YOUS NO HURT MISEY SEVET!!!"  
  
Fry and Sevet broke out of their passionate embrace completely startled by Joe's cry. Fry barely had time to jump out of the way as Joe's scimitar sliced the area where he just was.  
  
Back-flipping several times, trying to get some room, Fry armed himself with his daggers. Joe charged in closer filled with the anger and power of a berserker.  
  
---------------------  
  
Which by the way Joe is, but that is something that I will talk about later.  
  
---------------------  
  
The scimitar, slashed this way and that away and any way as Joe unleashed his rage against Fry, in one artful dodge, fry trying to get Joe's scimitar to get lodge in a tree, ended up in Joe chopping it down with one slice.  
  
Things seemed bleak for Fry, the Troll's onslaught was too furious and un giving, there seemed no end to Joe's stamina and strength and then at Fry's darkest moment, Joe found self being slammed against a nearby rock by an unseen force.  
  
Floating in the air, wielding a long ornate staff was Sevet's alter personality Syria.  
  
"Foolish Troll! What have I told you about interfering in our affairs without my permission!!"  
  
Joe no longer enraged, shivered at the sight of Syria. "Misey Syria angry...me scared…Me sowy Misey!"  
  
"I ought to put you out of your misery you-oh…" The crimson aura surrounding Syria flickered and then faded, she landed on the ground with a soft thud. Fry though unsure about all of this dashed over to Syria/Sevet and cradled her.  
  
"are you okay?"  
  
Sevet opened her eyes , gazing at Fry.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, this always happens when she runs out of strength and can no longer remain in control. Ouch, I wish she wouldn't jump in control like that. Umph." With a little of pain in her movement she stands up and turns to Joe.  
  
"Joe, I'm sorry Syria yelled at you, but next time wait to see if I really need your help. Fry, this is Joe my friend and sometimes overzealous bodyguard. Joe this is Fry, he is a friend, remember that please."  
  
"Fry friend! ME get it! Me sowy Fry!!! Friend!!!" With that he scooped the both of them into his giant arms and bear hugged them  
  
"Gwoup Hug wit Friends!!!"  
  
"Joe...ack! ribs!!! My ribs!!!!"  
  
"oops...sowy.." He let go suddenly and the two elves crashed to the ground.  
  
"Joe, an you go back into the city for a bit, I need to talk to Fry...alone "  
  
"Okie, Misey!"  
  
Joe quickly vanished out of sight and Sevet turned to talk to Fry.  
  
"Why did you kiss me? We are enemies, and I have tried to kill you so many times before."  
  
"because…I think….I love you."  
  
"fry.." Tears welled in her eyes, in her life span no one had ever said those words to her and she had been around for a …o dear.  
  
A bit of grief slipped onto her face.  
  
"What's wrong Sevet?"  
  
"No one has ever said that to me…I…but...I don't know you are so young…"  
  
"I'm not that young, you couldn't be all that much older then me. So what's a little age difference?"  
  
"Um…well...you see…um…I'm 460"  
  
-----------------  
  
End of This chapter!  
  
------------------ 


	7. Ch 65 The Many Misadventures of Joe!

HI all! Miss me?... No it's not Fry's wife. it is I Razy D! Everyone's favorite but painfully slow writer/publisher. Ok I know I promised a new chapter of Fry but...HEY WAIT!!! don't click away just yet. You see Fry's wife is bit sick this week (mainly sick of the delays by the league of bards in getting to Paineel, but I digress.) I had planned to give you all my wonderful rendition of Lord of the Dance.  
  
hey hey hey Come back! Jeez my dancing isn't that bad....Well any way, I was going to do that but then a friend stopped by. Good old Joe heard about the troubles and was all set to either barsh some bards or... perform in the Lord of the Dance...yes..scary thought isn't it? Well any way, desperately trying to get out of seeing a very large troll try to dance, i suggested that while we wait on the real Misadventures of Fry we do a sub chapter from Joe's point of view and he was most ecstatic...so happy that he started to do Lord of the Dance...shudder. Well here it is. The long awaited (well maybe not long awaited...)  
  
---------------------  
  
Ch 6.5 Variation Upon a Theme: The Many, Many Misadventures of Joe!  
  
---------------------  
  
Long , Long ago in a forest far far away, mess was born! Ya! Mez grew up big and strong and barsh many tings. de end!  
  
---------------  
  
.....Um Joe you need a little more description then that.  
  
Really?  
  
Yes Really Joe.  
  
Dez es picky.  
  
Yes, they are. You should see what I have to go through to please them. Writing night after night, cups and cups of coffee trying desperately to meet up with constantly rising expectations. *cry*  
  
Powr Razy... HUG!!!  
  
  
  
ACK!!!!!! LEMMEGO LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO!  
  
Sowy.  
  
It's ok. You need to learn not to squeeze so hard Joe.  
  
otay..Ho dis?  
  
....can't breath...white light at end of tunnel......  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Our beloved friend Joe was born many years ago, about 100 human years to be exact in the secluded Troll city of Grobb. From the beginning Joe was the toughest of the litter. Easily out muscling and (surprisingly) out smarting his siblings. As he came of age, Joe became entranced by the art and dance of swords, the parry, the trust, the riposte all of seemed perfect for Joe, which was a relief to his litter matron who thought Joe was going to become a prankster and useless part time shaman, so the world was spared that fate. We can only have nightmares of the devilish pranks Joe could pull with the skills of a shaman, but luckily for use Joe loved swords to much to go into that scorned cast.  
  
Well flash forward a few years, Joe has mastered the secret Trollish arts of swordplay (Barshing) and in an interesting relation between Troll and Elf cultures (Just dont tell the Elves) Joe was sent a test of passing to become a Headmaster of the Barshing Guild.  
  
Joe was set out to the lost temple fo Cazic-Thule and find a rare blue frosting flower of kindness that is rumored to have been planted by the hand of Cazic Thule himself(Don't ask).  
  
Joe the Mighty, Joe Barsher Supreme, or just plain Grand Master Supreme Joe the Almighty! Joe smiled at this, this would be a great day, get past a few small lizardies and get a purty flower and he would be the Master Trainer of all future youngins.  
  
Of course as we already know, poor lovable Joe is a bit simple minded, so simple minded that as he was day dreaming about his post of Barsher supreme that he forget where he was going and what he was supposed to do. Oh well.  
  
Over the next 3 months Joe wondered all over the face of Antonica, taking in the sights, daydreaming about his future post as Barsher supreme.and trying to remember what he was supposed to do. In his adventures, he came to an old abandoned temple and though he didn't realize it at the time (not that he realizes it even know.) it was the long forgotten and neglected Hanging gardens of Rallos Zek. Said to be among the 5 wonders of Norrath, it was mysteriously abandoned many years ago and lost the mists of time. Which I suppose would explain why Rallos Zek has such a bad rap as the good of War and Mean things. Wouldn't you be grumpy, if you go on a vacation and come back to find your garden ruined?  
  
Brave and mighty Joe at the footsteps of these once magnificent gardens, suddenly is struck by brilliance (for a troll) and remembers what he was supposed to do!!! He was supposed to get a pretty red rose!!! Searching frantically through the ruins, behind marble columns, looking into water screws, climbing up twisted trees. Joe desperately tried to find a red rose and just when all hope seemed lost, in the center of the ruins was the loveliest red rose ever to grace the face of Norrath. It was as if the gods themselves smiled upon this flower, so red and full of life. It was just what Joe needed, as he bent down to pluck the flower, a booming knocked him off his feet and shook the ground.  
  
"GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OF MY FLOWERS MORTAL!!!!!!!!" the voice roared from above and right before Joe's eyes adorned in plate mail armor and wielding the worlds largest scimitar was the Demi-god himself Rallos Zek. He was so fiery -  
  
------------------  
  
"Delivery for a Mister .Raezool G!"  
  
"Raziel D.! and that is I."  
  
"Ah very good sir. I have a Package for you sir"  
  
"Great!!! The new chapter from fry's wife!"  
  
"ooooh! Stowy!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Joe. Hmm shall we continue with your tale later then?"  
  
"otay!! Me like elfie stowy!!!"  
  
------------------  
  
End Ch 6.5  
  
------------------ 


	8. Ch7 Syria: Or how I learned to love my f...

---------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 Syria; Or how I learned to love my fragmented mind.  
  
--------------------------  
  
And so we return to our beloved Scout Fry and my husband who's jaw is still on the ground. This young looking girl with her long perfect mane of silver hair, her tight form fitting outfits, her perfectly shaped and perky.ok wait I'm getting too descriptive. Any way, Fry was nonetheless, surprised by the fact that this girl that he had fallen head over heels for was 32.8571428571428 times his age. Talk about robbing the cradle.  
  
Regardless, of the massive difference in age, the two of them where highly drawn to each other. So, after finally coming out of his state of shock, Sevet proceeded to kiss Fry and such which is really none of your nosy business. Unfortunately for Fry, there was a third party involved in this display of passion, and once again poor Fry found himself being slammed into a tree.again.  
  
"Sevet, I am tired of your childish antics! We have enough trouble without your lust for a common wood elf!" spoke Syria, standing erect her purple hair blowing in the breeze haloed by a fiery red aura.  
  
Almost immediately, the aura and the purple hair of Syria faded returning to that of Sevet's persona.  
  
"Who asked you what you think! I have been under your heel for 444 years!!! So if I want to show some sign of life to a common runty pathetic wood elf- "  
  
"Hey!" Cried Fry, who's feeling where being quickly being dashed.  
  
"Oh, no Fry. I didn't mean it like that." Sevet cooed and moved beside him and kissed him on the forehead and immediately poor Fry caught in the middle was tossed into yet another tree.  
  
"These childish loins driven antics are unraveling all our years of work! I won't be forced to stay in this cursed plane longer then necessary because you cannot keep your pants on! The second, you allow this.boy to interfere with my plans, I will destroy him on the spot!" With that the fiery persona of Syria vanished, leaving Fry emotional dashed and physically sore and Sevet distraught and somewhat hopeful by this ultimatum. At least Syria would allow her this freedom.  
  
She smiled momentarily and then remembered that she had a lot to clue Fry in on. She walked up to the dented tree that fry was lying under and started to cradle him. He was of course apprehensive, but his concern quickly faded when she began to speak.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all that Fry. As you have found out, I am not all that I appear to be. You see the person before you is the Sevet that you know and have fallen in love with, the one who has been slamming you around is Syria."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"To be honest, I do not completely know, she has never revealed all of that too me. What I do know, is that she is the last of a great and powerful race and that she is trapped in another plane of existence, fighting to return to Norrath, her home."  
  
Fry thought about this for a while, then asked the inevitable question.well it wasn't really a question the way he said it, if you are going to be Teacher of Common about it.  
  
"Four.hundred and sixty?"  
  
"Yes.well no..I'm 460, if you think about my lifespan in the passing of the seasons. My physical age in terms of my body at the time, I was first inhabited by Syria then I am 16. One of the 'benefits' of being joined with Syria is that I will never age until she is separate from my mind and body."  
  
"Why does she need you?"  
  
"Protection mostly."  
  
"Protection...riiiiiiiight"  
  
"Hehe, silly. Sure her abilities are powerful, but she is limited to amount of energy she can exert and maintain control of my body in order to utilize it. When her stamina runs out, she is defenseless and would succumb to Norrath's resistance. She is not totally stuck in the alter plane, she can materialize here in her own form, but she would run out of energy quickly and be wiped from Norrath without a corporeal 'anchor' to-"  
  
She stopped her explanation as Fry was giving her a blank stare.  
  
"umm..lets just leave it at that, she needs my body in order to affect anything upon Norrath and for protection from being sent to the spirit world. Okay?"  
  
"umm.I guess..How did you first-"  
  
"Become blended with her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well..it's a long story Fry."  
  
"Do tell, I could stay her for the rest of my life" He smiled greatly, being that his head was resting peacefully against her chest.  
  
"I don't doubt it.. Let's see 444 years ago-"  
  
----------------------------- Life has its interesting quirks; one of them is how history tends to repeat. It was dark and stormy that night, but not so much dark as it was stormy...but why nit pick. Sevet sat high upon the tower, her cloak drenched in rain. She was watching the patterns of the guards below, she was on her 'prentice trial. Her final test before she considered a Shadow of Innorouk.  
  
She leapt of the tower, dashing from shadow to shadow. Moving in, she silenced the guard blocking the entrance with a few key strikes to pressure points. Easy as pie. The interior of Nocturne Castle was just as easy, only a few guards easily distracted or rendered unconscious.  
  
Sevet giggled at how easy this was, maybe she had become too good. She liked this thought, soon enough she came into the throne room of the castle. It was dark and damp and smelled of mold... when some one would get the lamps and the hole in the roof fixed was any ones guess. She closed her eyes for a moment and let them readjust to the pitch-blackness of the room, when she opened the room was bright as daylight but only a little blue though. There it was dead in the center of the room on a pedestal, the royal scepter. Her mission was complete.  
  
The pedestal seemed innocent enough, but just in case she inspected it for hidden booby traps. Only one a simple pressure switch; easily disarmed with a dagger. So done she removed the scepter.  
  
She hurriedly stuffed it in her pouch and started to leave the castle, only to find that the floor was no longer there. One hundred feet later, she found herself in some kind of smelly pit. The pit itself shrank into a long tunnel above her, which then expand into the throne room, unfortunately the tunnel was 30 feet above her and even if she could have reached it, the tunnel was mirror smooth nothing to get a grip on to climb out, she was trapped..  
  
"How pathetic" A voice called from above, it was her instructor and mentor. Oliv'a Cla'sof "My best student, falling for such an obvious trap...You deserve to rot." and without another word the tunnel closed, leaving Sevet in the darkness for all eternity.. ---------------------  
  
Hi it's me!!! I bet you are thinking the this is the end of the story.poor Sevet is going to die in smelly pit...don't be silly. Hehe. We already know she is going to survive, but the question is how? She is trapped beneath Nocturne Castle, the only exit sealed, no light, no food no water, air slowly becoming thin and unbreathable. Seems hopeless doesn't it? Well if Sevet wasn't extraordinarily lucky and occasionally very ill tempered it may have been. Lucky because Nocturne Castle and in fact Neriak itself was built upon the ruins of ancient city was inhabited by the long since extinct Anxehfan. The ancestors to the various froglok and goblin clans that inhabit the Norrath.  
  
Of course Sevet didn't know this, nor would she have really cared, not that one can blame her. This brings up Sevet's temper, she was so angry about this whole mess and how she had fallen into to such a simple trap, that she flung the useless scepter she had pilfered and it just so happened to strike a very flimsy section of wall. --------------------  
  
The wall across from Sevet disintegrated as the scepter collided with it. As she recovered from wheezing and hocking up the dust that filled the small pit, she stumbled into the new section that lay before her. It was awe inspiring, magnificent, intricate decorations abound, it was ...really, really, really...... tiny. Barely even the size of closest, but none the less it was awe inspiring ...mainly that a person could actually fit in the room to create the decorations...well anyway... In the center of the room was a very beautiful ornate staff. It seemed so majestic, it called to Sevet , it drew her. Obviously ignoring the lesson that got her here in the first place, she grabbed hold of the staff.  
  
Energy poured through her, images of a time long ago flashed one after another in her mind, so much and all at once it was overwhelming. There was too much for her to process right then, and even after 400 years she does not understand it all, but what was crystal clear was this. This staff was no ordinary carving; it was an item of power. The mythical Staff of the Anxehfan, and with it it brought two things to whom ever laid hands upon it. The awesome ability to bring forth the demon beast of the Anxehfan: O'ni and the curse of everlasting penance for wielding this magical beast.  
  
It was the magic that could bring for this type of beast, that had destroyed the Anxehfan, but interestingly it was also this magic that could resurrect them. Simply by.well that isn't important. The curse that was placed upon Sevet was the punishment, to be the corporal bind for the last priestess of the Anxehfan. Syria. In time Syria could bring back, the splintered goblin and froglok tribes and restore them too there true heritage! All she had to do was take the staff and.. oh well you don't really need to know all that.  
  
And so Syria and Sevet were bonded for only short period of time, once Syria's simple task was complete Sevet would be free....now we flash forward 400 years to the present, were Sevet is still possessed and Fry going home to report on events in Neriak. ------------------------  
  
"Fry...are you sure we are going the right way?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"You know it's funny..I don't remember a desert being on the path to Freeport..."  
  
"It's a short cut."  
  
"Riiiiiiight..."  
  
"It is!!"  
  
"Suuure it is..."  
  
"Me's like desert! especially Mama's icey pwickle bat crunchies with fwissshy scales!!!! MMMMMMMMMMM"  
  
"Eeeew...ugh..My stomach...ugh..now I am hot, sick and lost!!!"  
  
"Don't worry! We will in Freeport in no time!! Trust me!!!"  
  
Three hours later..  
  
"We're lost!! Admit it!!"  
  
"We are not lost! I know exactly where we are"  
  
"Where are we then?"  
  
"In the middle of the desert....."  
  
"ugh....I was better of buried underneath Neriak... We are probably going to be baked alive, or robbed by bandits! Why didn't you bring a map!!"  
  
"Because I have a great since of direction! Don't worry nothing is going to happen, we are the only ones around for miles!! So no worries about bandits!!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that elf!" an unseen squeaky voice said  
  
"Huh?" All three said in unison looking around for the voice.  
  
"Down here!!" The squeaky voice said angrily.  
  
They looked down to see a tannish, yellow brownie staring up at them, brandishing a pointy but very miniscule dagger..  
  
"Gimme all your money and maybe we will let you go!" it squeaked  
  
"Not a chance! Beside what you going to do, poke us in the foot?" snickered Fry  
  
"Yes!!!" the brownie replied stabbing fry in the foot with the tiny dagger.  
  
"OWW!!! Why you little!!! Come here!!!" fry made a lunge for the Brownie, but it easily dodged and dashed a short distance away. Suddenly a mob of more brownies appeared behind it, at least 25 or more.  
  
"One last time! Gimme your money or your going to get it or my name isn't Bob of Clan Pound Cake!!!!"  
  
"Pound cake...hehe....haha!!" Fry giggled, Joe laughed as well also liking his lips he was hungry for some brownies....Only Sevet seemed scared.  
  
"Um fry...remember Al'kabor's lab?"  
  
A wave of memory raced across fry's face.... he quickly tossed them all the money he had.  
  
"Too late! Elfie!! BROWNIE POWER!!!!!!" The clan of brownies began leaping on each other's shoulders forming a very large brownie pyramid and with a flash, there was a 30 foot tall brownie staring down at them...  
  
Fry gazed up, blinked and screamed "RUN!!!!" not that h needed too, Joe and Sevet had already started running several sentences ago.. --------------------------  
  
As I said before, life has its interesting quirks. As all this was transpiring, not to far away in a large camp of Dervish cutthroats, famed Ambassador from Neriak Dorn B'dynn was finalizing some plans with them about enlisting their support to help topple Freeport and Qeynos. They had just finished with all the hard cutthroat negotiating and were rounding the day off with a spot of tea and homemade biscuits.  
  
"More sugar my good Orc?"  
  
"Rah!" The orc responded with a nod taking a bite of biscuit.  
  
"Bloody marvelous weather they have out here, it is so much nicer then the constant rain we are always having at home. Of course you may just see thing the exact opposite way, being out in the sun all the time."  
  
"Va!" The Orc acceded, sipping his tea, three sugars, no cream with pinkie extended.  
  
Dorn set his tea down and pondered how well things where going when suddenly his cupped jumped.  
  
"My word! It is rather unseemly to be having an earthquake in this part of the world.!" The cup jumped some more and then settled down.  
  
"Possibly just a little tremor."  
  
"Cra!"  
  
At that moment, there was the sound of screaming, coming towards and leaving the camp. The guards also joined the commotion and then the whole camp, and then it was deathly quiet once again, until Joe smashed through the tent Knocking over Dorn, the Orc leader and the tea table and continued on through..  
  
"By the gods! I wonder what that chap was in such a fuss about?" the ground resumed shaking. As Dorn got up and cleaned himself off, he happened to see a very large figure arising from the dune in front of him. The giant brownie crashed and stomped up and then down the dune heading straight toward the camp.  
  
"Oh dear." Dorn said taking a last bit of tea from his cup, which amazingly even after being bowled over by Joe, had not spilled.  
  
Sadly, this was the last time Ambassador Dorn was ever seen, discounting a very thin squishy blue pancake in the middle of the desert of Ro. Luckily for Freeport and Qeynos, this also meant that the planned invasion never came to pass. Quirks are what make life interesting. No?  
  
But life wasn't done with Fry and his friends yet, also during all this Ping and Pong Fuzzlecutter. yes the same brothers that made the fireworks that princess Tyia stole from young Fry... were testing there newest invention.  
  
centerThe Super Deluxe Omega Supreme Mail Cannon Mark 3!!!!!/center  
  
Tthough there was never a Mark 1 or a Mark 2...3,just made it sound cooler.  
  
Seeking to some how make ends meet after their fireworks business went sour, they had turned to various business prospects, but it wasn't until the Bardic mail carriers of Norrath lost Pong's mail order bride, that they decide to find a faster and more efficient system of mail delivery. Using their vast expertise with explosives, they devised a remarkable cannon that could fire large shells across vast distances. Utilizing a specially designed shell, they could literally shoot the mail across the world, and hopefully if all worked well. Pong could finally get his wife from BridesbyMail. "Dolling out marital bliss all Norrath 'round!!"  
  
Of course there was one small problem, in their excitement to test the cannon, they had neglected to bring something e to be fired across the ocean to their sister site in Butcherblock.  
  
"I'm not getting in that contraption!!"  
  
"why not!! it's safe!"  
  
"Hah!! Brother nothing is safe when you have laid your hands on it!"  
  
"Of all the nerve!!!"  
  
Fate certainly does smile upon Fry and the Fuzzlecutter brothers. At that moment, Fry, Sevet and Joe were running past the cannon, taking note that a cannon could very well be a useful tool against a 30 foot brownie. Fry stopped to ask the brothers if they could use the cannon to destroy the incoming brownie.  
  
"Use our work as a weapon!!! Young elf, I do believe you have been hit on the head a few times!!! Use it as a weapon...honestly...This marvelous piece of work is the Fuzzlecutter Brothers  
  
centerSuper Deluxe Omega Supreme Mail Cannon Mark 3!!!!/center  
  
In a few short moments, we will be testing it and a new era will be ushered into Norrath!! Faster more reliable mail travel! Why with a little work, this lovely cannon could even replace sailing boats as a means of transportation!!!"  
  
"Wow! really?"  
  
"Yes really! With a just a few flip of the levers we can send anything as far away as Faydwer!!! All the way across the ocean!"  
  
Fry thought about this for a few seconds. "Could it send three passengers now?"  
  
"With a little calibration yes."  
  
"Could it send us.Now?"  
  
"Well maybe, but I would need some time and we really don't have it. So many preparations, it could take days! Not to mention that it hasn't even tested yet."  
  
Fry getting very antsy about the fact that the giant brownie would be coming over the dune at any moment, whispered a special payment deal into Ping's ear in order to use the cannon to send them to Faydwer. Now."  
  
"It's a deal!!! My young elven friend!"  
  
Fry then whispered something into Sevet's ear. "IM NOT KISSING HIM!!"  
  
"It's either that or get squished!!"  
  
Fuming Sevet bent down and kissed Ping on the nose, making him blush brightly and in a short few moments Fry, Sevet and Joe were happily screaming on their way to Faydwer. Proud Pioneers of the new  
  
centerSuper Deluxe Omega Supreme Mail Cannon Mark 3!!!!/center  
  
"It worked!!" cheered Pong  
  
"Yeah, I'm the man!!" cheered Ping more happy over the kiss, then the success of the cannon.  
  
"Just wait till I tell Mildred...."  
  
"doh!!!......Hey what is that thudding sound?"  
  
----------------- End of Chapter 6!! ------------------ 


	9. Ch8 The Knight that would be a librarian

Greetings all!! It is I the one and only Razy D!! As you may or may not have noticed, Fry's wife is absent today. For a variety of reasons, mainly a recent dispute with certain bardic parties...but any hoo, the main reason I am writing this chapter is that I have a special interest in it. What it is, you will just have to wait and see. :) Aren't I evil? Well without further ado, here it is what you all have been waiting for  
  
----------------- Chapter 9 The Knight that would be a Librarian. -----------------  
  
4 hours after firing, the special carrier shell that held Fry and companions landed with a boom upon the shores of Odus.  
  
------------------- As you no doubt have noticed, while an incredible invention the mail cannon still needed much refinement, more specifically its aiming mechanism. So instead of landing in Faydwer they landed on the distant isle of Odus. ... sigh... gnomes  
  
-------------------  
  
"Meez tink this no look like elfy land..."  
  
"The world is spinning........make it stop..." whimpered a very dizzy Fry  
  
"Joe's right. This is most definitely not Faydwer. It's too dark, dank, smelly and foggy.... It's almost like home" Sevet giggled with delight.  
  
"Where....do you think...we are..." Fry asked while still fighting nausea.  
  
"I would say Odus."  
  
"How did get that?"  
  
"Oh a lot of things. The alignment of the stars, the flora and animal life...plus there is that sign that says "Welcome to Odus!!" over there."  
  
"Huh?" He said his eyes following Sevet's finger to a dilapidated sign hanging off the Ivory Bridge. One of the last remaining Nine wonders of Norrath. "What in the...Why is there is a sign that says "welcome to Odus" here?"  
  
"Because the Erudites wanted to be warm and friendly, why else? Lets try to find our way to Erudin. I'm starved."  
  
Fry's stomach tossed and turned at the thought of food, but he followed Sevet and Joe any way not wanting to be alone in this strange jungle.though still extremely puzzled about the sign.  
  
---------------------------- For those like Fry, that are wondering about the sign, Sevet was right about the warm welcome and all, but there is a bit more back history to it....but that is another story and I don't have enough ink to tell it all. Suffice it to say, the sign was the remnants of one of several miserably failed attempts by the Odusian tourist bureau. -----------------------------  
  
As minutes melted into hours and slowly into a several days. The motley crew wandered the dense jungle of Toxxulia forest, braving past kobold camps, roaming skeletons, and devilish pixies with notorious thievery streaks that rivaled Joe's. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost Fry..."  
  
"Are weeez der yet?"  
  
"Almost joe..."  
  
/Are we there yet?/  
  
"Almost syria..."  
  
A few moments passed.  
  
"Are we there yet..."  
  
"NOO!!! Stop asking me !!! You can see the bloody pillars in front of us!!!!" Sevet roared  
  
With luck upon their shoulders, they had stumbled across an immaculate Ivory structure. Pearly white columns spiraled 20 feet in the air, guarding the mouth of a dark foreboding cave. Howsomeover this meant little to Fry and Joe who huddled together, cowering from the fuming, tyrading Sevet.  
  
---------------------- Not that you can blame Sevet. Can you imagine being nagged, "are we there yet" for days on end by three people, one of which no matter how hard you try, cannot be tuned out. ----------------------  
  
A very agitated Sevet stamped through the pillars and entered the cave, or that was her intent. As soon as her foot past through the mouth, Sevet was whipped backwards through the air colliding with Fry and Joe. What little light that was in the surrounding area, suddenly vanishing. A very sinister laugh echoed hauntingly in the dark.  
  
"Your time upon this plane draws nigh. If you have any faith, I advise you to pray."  
  
In front of them, the edge of a sword appeared hanging in mid air, a few moments later in sliced downward, ripping the very fabric of space. A figure standing nearly six feet tall donned in completely in pitch-black plate armor stepped forward from the cut.  
  
"Feel fortunate, your trespass shall be meet with a swift -AAAHH!" The armored figure cried out as it stumbled on a rock and crashed face first to the ground. The helmet came off revealing a very embarrassed erudian boy.  
  
"ow...stupid rock....' The boy stood up quickly, trying to regain the moment. " Your trespass shall be meet with a swift demise!!! Prepare to die!!!" HE said with the same menacing voice.  
  
The trio tried to be afraid, but smiles crept in, then snickers, then they were rolling with laughter.. The young erudite beet red in the face did his absolute best to look scary.  
  
"Fear me!!!!!"  
  
They laughed even harder.  
  
"PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAR ME!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Tears began to stream from their cheeks.  
  
The boy scowled evilly at them. "..... YOU GUYS SUCK!!!" He turned away in a huff, the light instantly returned to the forest. As the trio continued to laugh, the boy propped himself against a column and sat down in a fury. Eventually the group calmed down and ventured over to speak to the boy.  
  
By then the boy was no longer angry, now he was immensely sad and on the verge of crying.  
  
"We're sorry, we didn't mean to laugh at you." Soothed Sevet  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm just amazed, I made it that far with out screwing it up.The last time I tried it, I opened that sword portal-ly thing in the middle of a tree and got stuck,and the time before that instead of stripping all the light, I turned the forest into a rainbow...I'll never be a knight now....By the way, I didn't really mean all that death and doom stuff. It is just a show to scare people away from Paineel. " He sighed heavily. "My name is Raziel, who are you three?"  
  
"Well my name is Sevet, this is boyfriend Fry and the big green one is Joe."  
  
"Nice to meet you..Well, since I have failed once again to scare you, might as well show you the city." Raziel made to get up,but sank back down to the floor under the weight of the plate mail.  
  
"Can you lend me a hand ? This stuff is heavy."  
  
Once upright, Raziel led them into the secluded city of knowledge Paineel. It is said to be the greatest harbor of knowledge, tomes and lost arts in all of Norrath, not even the famed libraries of Erudin and Felwithe could raise a candle to Paineel.  
  
---------------------- I guess you are wondering about this change in events aren't you? Well contrary to public knowledge, the people of Paineel are actually a fairly quiet and decent people. They prefer to be alone with their research, much like the citizens of Erudin. they don't even care about the many racial divisions of the world, so a dark elf, a troll and a wood elf while an unusual sight is nothing to get jumpy about.Now don't you feel ashamed that you biased them ? --------------------  
  
Children played running back and forth across the small streets of the city, apprentices of various fields practiced their arts. Raziel led them through the winding city, eventually coming to a building almost entirely of glass and marble.  
  
"Welcome to Calstil de Libre Necrorium or in other words the library. My family as been the keepers of this library ever since the city was founded 500 years ago." The trio was awestruck as they entered, tomes upon tomes as far as the eye could see. Intricate tapestries and descriptive murals highlighted and accented the glorious building.  
  
"Wow" said Fry  
  
"Unbelievable" gasped Sevet  
  
"Geee!" geed Joe  
  
"Yeah it is great isn't it? I'll be back in a few moments I need to get this armor off." Raziel disappeared from sight as went upstairs, but he was not unheard as he clanked clattered, and fussed and cursed furiously trying to get the stubborn plate-mail off. A short while later he reappeared in the simple blue and gold robe of a Paineelian librarian.  
  
"Have read many of them?" Sevet asked as she meandered the library  
  
"Yes, a little over half the books here." Seveet looked at him wide eyed, making Raziel flush "Well, I have a lot of free time...it's not like librarians have a lot to do on friday nights..." he murmured.  
  
"The latest one I was reading is called the Wizardus Arcanum, containing all kinds of wizardry techniques, incantations and such. Ah wizards are soo cool. Here let me show it too you." He grabbed a nearby rolling ladder and quickly scooted over to the W section of tomes, as he fumbled through them, a thought struck Fry.  
  
"If you like wizards so much, why are you trying to be come a Shadow knight?"  
  
"umm ..well...My therapist said it would be a good way to conquer my fears and all. Stand up against what I'm most afraid of, turn the negative into positive and all that."  
  
"and what are you most afraid of?"  
  
"Oh, I'd have to say... dang near everything." As if to prove his statement, a tiny spider that had made it's home with in the books(Trivia fact; Spiders often make there homes near lots of W's,Y's and X's vying for second favorite), crawled out and onto Raziel's hand. Feeling the tingling sensation of the 8 tiny legs of the spider, he gazed down upon it silently for a few tense moments. Whereupon he proceeded to levitate several feet in the air, hollering and screaming and then proceeded to run like a kobold with it's head lopped off.  
  
"GET IT OFF!!!  
  
GET IT OFF!!!  
  
GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The poor spider was terrified by all this and decided to hop off and skitter away to safety. A few moments later, Raziel calmed down and warily approached the stack of books again. As he climbed back up to stack he was previously searching, he called back down to them  
  
"So. what bring you guys way out here?" ------------------------ Their responses shall be omitted in the effort to save time. You already know how they got to Odus, so why dragged it all out again, and if for some reason you don't know or fail to recall...shame on you! Go read the previous chapters! ------------------------  
  
"Hmm.Kaiyan'wang...That name sounds familiar.. Hold on a sec." Raziel scooted away again, a few moments later returned muttering to himself while flipping through the pages of a very old looking tome.  
  
"I knew I heard that name before. Here HE is myths and legends. Kaiyan'wang. The destroyer of worlds and devour of souls. The creator of destruction and absolute nothingness...hmm I guess nothing you don't already know. Ah-ha! I thought so, this old tome has an excerpt from an actual recount of someone that actually confronted Kaiyan'wang and survived many, many centuries ago."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Kaiyan'wang is very evil" quoted Raziel  
  
"...Well that's enlightening.."  
  
"Yeah no kidding, but more importantly it does also mention where the excerpt was taken. Thank the gods for works cited pages. It came from the Liber Mortis...ah crap..."  
  
"What? It's not here?"  
  
"No don't be silly, we have the Liber Mortis, but it is enchanted. No one has been able to open it for centuries. It would take a powerful sage or wizard to break the seal. I only know of two that could even reasonably even attempt to do it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The geomancer Augustas Menlore-"  
  
"Fat chance of that..." scoffed Sevet  
  
"and the great wizard Al'kabor."  
  
"oh...man we are screwed...he's got a worse temper then Sevet and Sy'ria combined" Fry grumbled  
  
"Do you mind explaining yourself boy" spoke Sy'ria her personality temporarily taking hold, long enough to flash an evil look upon Fry  
  
"I was just kidding!!!" Fry pleaded  
  
"Regardless of his temperament the great Al'kabor is our best and only chance of opening the Liber Mortis and finding what information it has about Kaiyan'wang"  
  
"Our?"  
  
"wWell..I meant..if it's okay with you guys...i was wondering if I could come with you....."  
  
"Sure, it would be great to have you along. The more the merrier!" Fry beamed  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Deez es soo happy!! Gwoup hug wit fwiends!!!" cheered Joe  
  
"Wait!! Nooo--aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh---ribs fracturing....." ---------------------------------------------------  
  
And so though totally by accident, the trio has become a foursome. With their newest addition, Raziel a simple Paineelian librarian with great dreams of wizardry, they set off to the Qeynos and then on to frozen tundra of Everfrost to find Al'kabor. Loaded with supplies and its four passengers, the dwarven cargo ship [i] The Bearded Lady[/i] cast loose it's moorings and venturing from the secret port hidden underneath the Stonebrunt mountains. but all was not well, little did they know, there was secret evil keeping a watchful eye upon them, making sure that they never came to close to the dark secrets.  
  
Eight days into the voyage, a powerful storm came suddenly causing the ocean to foam and churn, the massive cargo ship was headed and tossed like it was a small toy. The seasoned crew swung into action, bailing out water and keeping the mighty craft afloat and soon it seemed like the end of the storm was nigh when a horrendous roaring wall rolled across the crashing waves.  
  
A huge orange tentacles shot from below the waves high into the sky. It stood there for a few moments and then it seemed to get even taller and taller as a beast of unfathomable proportions arose.  
  
"KRAKEN!!!!" cried several of the dwarven crew. At the sound of it's name it roared once again and brought it's tentacle down upon the vessel, snapping the mast in twain.  
  
"FIRE ONE!!!" The ships multitude of cannons spoke with sounding resolve, shells exploded upon the Kraken's hide, but alas with no effect other then to tick the creature off even more. Several more tentacles arose from the see and grasped the craft in a death grip.  
  
"Help!!! HEELP!!!" screamed a deckhand as a tentacles encircled him and began to crush the poor dwarf  
  
Raziel being the nearest, summoning all of his courage chanted the incantation for the first psell that popped into his mind.  
  
"MAnus ectus Flora Acarum!!!!" Instantly the crewmate and part of the krakens tenctacle sprouted dozens of flowers, very pretty ones too.  
  
"whoops....Um lets try that one again... Manus ectus Fira Acarum!!!" . This time the poor dwarf's hair erupted into flames.  
  
"STOP HELPING ME!!!" cried the crew mate.  
  
"Sorry!!"  
  
" I got him!!" called Fry as he deftly leapt upon the tentacle to the crew mate and with a few deft slashes to the Kraken released the flowery dwarf. Unfortunately, the slashes angered the beast even more, it writhed violently. Fry lost his footing and in a heartbeat was now captured by the monster. He cried out as the beast began to camp down upon him.  
  
"FRY!!!" Sevet called out as she hurled several shurikens at the capturing tentacle to little effect" Let him go you brute!!"  
  
"I think, I got it right this time.." Raziel muttered to himself  
  
"Manus ectus Firana Acarum!" Several immense bolts of flame sailed out and struck the Kraken dead in its ooogly beaked face, its skin sizzled and smoked as the beast howled in pain. Seizing on the moment of distraction, ever battle ready Joe separated half the tentacle that held Fry away from it's native home with his scimitar.  
  
The half holding Fry crashed to the deck. The Kraken roared once again and then just as suddenly as it appeared vanished beneath the ocean. As the beast disappeared, so did the raging storm. The ship's crew, Joe and Raziel cheered at their amazing victory over the mighty Kraken only to be interrupted by Sevet...or rather her cries of anguish... In her lap Fry lay unmoving, it took a few moments for it to sink in....Fry, their friend was dead.  
  
------------------ End of Chapter Nine -------------------- 


	10. Misadventures in Other Realm Pt1: The Ri...

------------------- Misadventures in Other Ream: The Ring of the Fate -------------------  
  
I bet you are all pretty sad and distraught about the end of the last chapter. Well don't feel to badly. I bet you are also wondering how in the world that Fry eventually gets married? It's a good question and I will be happy to answer it for you! by the way if you haven't guessed already from the change in chapter titles, I am neither his wife nor that klutz librarian Raziel.... I am a Ghost!!! oooooooooooooohh spooooky spooky!!!! I guess you are also wondering how a ghost can be a writing a chapter of an biography...well haven't you ever heard of a ghostwriter? ----------------------  
  
The tentacles tightened again and everything began to get dark. It was hard to breath, everyone was scurrying amongst the deck. Sevet's gaze meet Fry's and as the image of her beauty and warmth locked inside hiss mind, the world tumbled back and the pain was gone.  
  
Pain now gone, it was replaced with the sensation of air rushing past, the sensation of falling. Falling, falling, falling , down and down for an endless time. Not that time mattered much to Fry, with no astrological signs, he had no idea how long he had been falling. Only it that it was a long time, such a long time that he fell asleep.  
  
A silly sight if you can picture it, falling to your almost certain doom at an untold speed and the first thing you do is sleep. oh well, sleep he did for a quite a long time, battles with Kraken's is rather strenuous.  
  
His sleep was interrupt quite a while later by temperature around him,, it had been rather pleasant and cool before hand, now it was getting hot...very hot. a few moments later a bright light began shine in front of him and it started to grow in size. Around this time, our ever quick witted friend put two and two together and realized that this was not a good place to be falling towards, but alas there was not much he could do but fall.  
  
The fiery pit grew closer and closer, great geysers of magma shot up and fell, molten rock bubbled and brewed and Fry noticed that a chorus of people could be heard...a chorus of people screaming in agony. He then realized that this would also be a good time to scream so he did.  
  
It seemed like certain eternal agony , the pit was almost upon him. Next thing he knew, he was bouncing off a very large trampoline and heading very quickly upwards, but not too far as a hand reached out and plucked out of the air. "Got 'ya" called the voice of his savior  
  
"oh. thank y- AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Fry screamed  
  
"Oh AH to you too!!! Jeez, you would think by know someone would stop screaming at me, every time the looked at me!!! it is really annoying, I mean I know I am ugly and hideous...but people could at least have some manners.." the ugly 5 armed Cyclops grumbled as he disappeared down a tunnel.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my friend" a regular (if there is such a thing) Cyclops said to Fry "Most people are a little on edge when they come to the other realm. The trauma of nearly being burnt and then gazing upon a 5 armed Cyclops can be a bit taxing."  
  
"Other realm?"  
  
"Yes other realm...excuse me" the Cyclops cleared his throat and miraculously a tuxedo grew over him. " Yes!! Other Realm!!" he boasted proudly a sign shining brightly behind me that said in large garish letters Other Realm.  
  
"Other realm, the land of the dead, Hell, heaven, The halls of Jahorn, the other dimension, the great beyond, Davy John's Locker, the six feet under club or whatever term your culture has for the place you go after you die!!" He cheered  
  
"I'm ... dead?" Fry said forlornly  
  
"Yes! You, my dear friend have past on to the next life, where you will be spending all of eternity and three infinities beyond! Welcome!!!" The Cyclops beamed, the sign behind him now displayed WELCOME!!!! in very large garish, but wholesomely friendly letters.  
  
"....dead..."  
  
"quite right!! but before you can enjoy the luxurious paradise that is Other realm, there are a few rules that you need to be advised of." The sign behind the Cyclops changed yet again, this time filled with thousands upon thousands of rules and regulations of which the Cyclops began to rattle off the top ten.  
  
"No hitting, roughhousing, stealing, killing...as if you could break that rule if you tried, nerfing, surfing, turfing, smurfing and most importantly no feeding the Quisditch. the rest you can read about in your welcome manual." Whereupon a very thick manual fell from the sky and whacked Fry on the head.  
  
"OW!!"  
  
"Whoops..sorry about that friend. we need to get that thing fixed. In any case, don't worry to much about the rest of the rules, youll find it very hard to break them even if you tried and you have allot of time to read them all. But above all else, you must show proper respect to our great lord and proprietor Tokou the great!"  
  
"Well. I guess that makes sense.."  
  
"Goood!! If you don't have any questions we can go ahead and open the Ebony gates for you!!"  
  
"Well actually, I do have one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How can I be dead...I mean I have too much left to do."  
  
"ah yes, loose ends, they are unfortunate, but you are most defiantly dead my young friend."  
  
"Couldn't there have been a mistake?"  
  
"Not a chance my dear elf, but just to ease the spirits of our newcomers we can let you check the-"  
  
The sign changed once again to display in large sunny letters NECRINOMICON.  
  
"Necrinomicon!! The book of the dead, within it's hallow pages it contains every person ever born and their scheduled time of arrival to Other Realm!! Let's look at the book!!!" he cried happily. An even larger book fell from the sky and cracked Fry in the head.  
  
"whoa...we really need to have that thing looked at..sorry there friend.."  
  
"It's okay." Fry said somewhat dazed  
  
"Now what is your full name?"  
  
"Frydious augustas bilbao menore"  
  
"what where your parents on..." the Cyclops mumbled  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, just watch in amazement as the great book turns itself to the page with your name on it!" And just as the Cyclops said, the Necrinomicon opened itself and quickly flipped it's pages for a few moments and then stopped. It levitated off the ground and hovered in front of Fry.  
  
Fry began to read the inscription on the page, that mysterious light was highlighting. "Frydious Menlore, Date of Birth: October 31 3432 11:15 am Faydwer Standard Time. Date of death May 33 3624 11:35pm Kunark Standard Time ...whoa...it doesn't even leave a little suspense.....Hey, wait a minute!!!!!!! I'm not even 16 yet!!!!"  
  
The Cyclop's eyebrow shot up and hastily turned the Necrinomicon around so he could read it. "oh my!!! This is wrong horribly wrong.....oh dear this is the first time this has ever happened!!! Oh dear! oh dear! oh dear!, We must have you to see our Lord Tokou immediately!!!"  
  
As the Cyclops hurriedly shoved Fry out of the Fire pit room, the large sign displayed OH NO!! in neon pink. ----------------------------------  
  
About 30 minutes later, Fry found himself all alone in a very large chamber. A single fire pot burned brightly ahead of him, but its light was not much good against the overwhelming darkness. It cried occasionally as darkness can be quite a meanie and it had decided to give the light a few noogies. Which struck Fry as really....bizarre to say the least, but as he slowly finding out anything was possible in Other Realm.  
  
A little bit later the light started to show a little backbone and managed to pinch off a small circular area in the center of the room all to itself, right after that a deep voice resounded in the room. "FRYDIOUS MENLORE!!!!! STEP FORWARD INTO THE LIGHT!!!"  
  
Fry complied.  
  
"NOW STEP OUT OF THE LIGHT!!"  
  
Fry did so.  
  
"STEP INTO THE LIGHT!!"  
  
Fry complied again  
  
"PLACE YOUR RIGHT FOOT INTO THE LIGHT!!!"  
  
  
  
Fry did so..though becoming somewhat puzzled and agitated  
  
"TAKE IT OUT OF THE LIGHT!!"  
  
Fry did so, now completely annoyed.  
  
"PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT IN, PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT OUT AND SHAKE IT ALL IT ABOUT!!! DO THE HOOKIE-POOKIE AND THAT's WHAT IT's ALL ABOUT!!" The voice sang  
  
"Hey!!!" shouted now extremely annoyed, he always hated hookie-pookie  
  
"DO AS I COOMAND!! I AM THE GREAT TOKOU!! THE LORD OF ALL OTHER REALM!!""  
  
"NO!! And stop shouting!!" With that the darkness faded immediately and a more gentle voice spoke behind Fry  
  
"You are no fun, what's the point of being god if no one listens to you..."  
  
Fry turned to find himself facing what looked like a Half elven, half kerran 7 year old dressed in regal purple robes sitting on a cloud floating at about eye level. Fry was of course confused.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I told you. I am the Great Tokou, Lord God of all Other realm."  
  
Fry thought about this for a moment, looked at Tokou again and started to laugh, which of course caused Tokou to become very vexed with Fry.  
  
"I am so God of Other Realm!!!"  
  
Fry laughed even harder.  
  
Tokou looked like he would burst a blood vessel. "Oh forget it!! This is why I never let anyone into my chambers....fine follow me Fry."  
  
Without another word, Tokou floated through a set of doors on the other side of the room . Fry complied still snickering.  
  
"Despite my youthful appearance Frydious, I am the Lord of Other Realm."  
  
"If you are, then can you please fix this error. I would like to continue with my life which was robbed."  
  
"Actually there was no accident. Fry, you were brought here intentionally before your time. I plucked your spirit from the Plane of Norrath a few moments before you could have been saved."  
  
"WHY!!!"  
  
"For several reasons, as you already have found out in your journeys as a rogue-"  
  
"Scout"  
  
"scout, there has been the presence of a new demi-god"  
  
"Kaiyan'Wang"  
  
"Yes. HE is a nightmare's nightmare, the destroyer of worlds, realms and planes....not to mention the creator of paperwork....oi..all the late nights I have to spend assigning billets for newcomers thanks to his tirades....As you saw the Necrinomicon accurately foretells the day of someone's death, not withstanding radical intervention by a diety or supernatural force. Every time he gets loose he creates chaos on Norrath and here."  
  
"So what does this have to do with killing me prematurely?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. All his destruction must be stopped, so I am going to intervene with the dealings of the mortals on Norrath and try to bring his chaos to an end. So I brought you here , so that I could give Norrath a fighting chance."  
  
"You mean, I'm of vital importance to Norrath's survival and the destruction of an evil god!" Fry beamed proudly  
  
"ummm yeah sure....whatever..." Tokou said dubiously "More importantly, she is the absolute key to saving Norrath" Tokou said as he pointed to a large pane of glass, inside it an image of Sevet appeared. She at on the dwarven ship, still cradling Fry's body weeping over his loss.  
  
"Sevet?"  
  
"Yes she is vital and even more vital is her alter personality."  
  
"Sy'ria"  
  
"Right. Sy'ria is an incredibly powerful sorcerer, her magical abilities are the only chance Norrath has of surviving another onslaught by Kaiyan'wang. the problem is as long as she is bound to Sevet's body, her powers are severely limited, which brings me to why you are here."  
  
"And that is."  
  
"I need you to steal a ring."  
  
To say he was disappointed would be an understatement, all this hoopla just to steal a ring.  
  
"Don't look so disappointed. You are a thief-"  
  
"scout!"  
  
"scout after all."  
  
"I was hoping for something more...heroic.." Fry said staring dejectedly at the floor  
  
"THE FATE OF NORRATH LIES IN THE BALANCE AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT HEROICS!!!"  
  
"yesssh sorry.."  
  
"..well, if you need some motivation, I have two bits for you. One, this will be by far the hardest mission you have ever undertaken, the Ring of Fate is very well protected. Two, if you don't get the ring within the next 48 hours, you'll never be able to return to Norrath again."  
  
"WHAT!!! That's no fair!!"  
  
"I know it isn't but I don't make up the rules, if there could be another way to do this I would but unfortunately this is all you have."  
  
"but 48 hours! I'll need more time to check things out before I attempt to steal anything."  
  
"I understand that but 48 hours is all that you have, after that I wont be able to return you to your Norrathly body."  
  
"Is there some kind of spiritual time window or something?"  
  
"Hah, you have been reading to many cheesy novels in your free time. No I can restore a soul to it's body, whether the person died 2 minutes or 200 years ago."  
  
"then why 48 hours?"  
  
"because in 48 hours when [i] The Bearded Lady[/i] will pull into dock at Qeynos, at such time Sevet is going to cremate your body in a funeral pyre."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Yes, in 48 hours you are going to crispy elven bacon. So I suggest you start moving."  
  
While all this was sinking into Fry, Tokou faced out towards a window and called out "SHOOOOOOOKIE!!!"  
  
A giant phoenix perched upon the windowsill and cawed.  
  
"This is Shokie. She will take to you the outskirts of Other realm. As you are in route I'll explain everything you will need to know."  
  
Still in disbelief by all that was happening and his forced hiring by the child lord of the underworld, Fry complied and climbed upon the back of the mighty phoenix, and at that moment a thought entered his mind.  
  
"What a moment...if your a god...why do you need me to steal a simple ring?"  
  
Tokou winced angrily "Stop asking questions and go steal the ring!!!" he boomed  
  
Shokie expanded her wings and leapt into the sky cruising towards the outskirts of Other Realm, Fry sitting upon her back began to try to make sense of everything.  
  
As he watched them sail off, Tokou exhaled things where looking up. He had never brought anyone in prematurely before, he was glad it worked....then he sighed heavily , now that the first part of the plan was complete, he had a mountain of paperwork to finish , and he still needed to brief Fry on what to expect in the outskirts...It was going to be a long 48 hours. ------------------------------ End Part One ------------------------------  
  
I know this is a departure from the way the last chapters have been going, but this is just o good to hold in complete suspense! In the next exciting chapter of the Misadventures of Fry! Things are looking rather bad for me and Fry. First he is going have to somehow make his way into castle guarded by evil demons, fight a devil sorcerer and make it back in time so I can resurrect him, On top of his problems is that [i]the bearded lady[/i] is going to make it into port faster then expected, things are just not working out well at all. Can Fry get the Ring of Fate in time to be resurrected, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter-  
  
Misadventures in Other Realm Pt. 2: Go Fry! Go! 


End file.
